Taeyong's Mark
by rahma12desti
Summary: ( SEQUEL )Taeyong menepuk keningnya. Menampakkan sebuah cincin berwarna silver tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin yang sama juga tersemat di jari manis Mark yang sibuk mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit /Taeyong x Mark TaeMark / NCT
1. Chapter 1

**Taeyong's Mark ( Chapter 1 )**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T or More(?)

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap deretan huruf yang terpampang di gerbang sekolah tempat dimana ia diturunkan oleh kakak sulungnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _Hah.. Come on Mark! You can do it, dude! Okay! Let's get inside.._ ''gumam pemuda itu berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ranselnya kemudian melangkahkan tungkainya memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Berbagai ragam tatapan menyambut dirinya begitu pemuda itu menapakkan kakinya di koridor. Seolah mimpinya menjadi idola remaja terkabul karena dihadiahi tatapan kagum oleh yah- anggap saja teman-teman barunya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas menyadari apa yang baru saja ia bayangkan. Mungkin saja ia menjadi idola nantinya karena ia baru saja memasuki sekolah yang menjadi tempat bagi anak-anak yang mempunyai kekuatan super-menurutnya. Sebut saja sekolah ini prodigium dan siswanya sebagai Demion. Karena orang-orang memanggil mereka seperti itu. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu label 'Teachers Room' yang menggantung di depan pintu tertangkap oleh obsidiannya. Jemari putih itu terangkat untuk mengetuk dan memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya.

"Permisi.", ujarnya pelan sambil melongokan kepalanya di celah pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Oh! Kau murid baru itu? Mark Lee?"

Seorang wanita paruhbaya mengenakan pakaian formal dan kacamata yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja di ruangan tersebut menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ne, itu aku, Saem.", jawabnya setelah membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku. Teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggu.", Mark mengangguk pelan sebelum mengikuti langkah guru barunya itu.

"Omong-omong, apa kekuatanmu?", pertanyaan guru itu sontak membuat Mark meringis pelan di sela langkahnya menaiki tangga.

"Eumm itu- Aku belum mengetahuinya, saem.", jawab Mark. Ia berkata jujur. Ia memang tak mengetahui apa kekuatannya, padahal orangtua juga dua saudaranya sudah mempunyai kekuatan mereka sendiri. "Benarkah? Padahal kedua orangtuamu murid favoritku dulu. Kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai wajah manismu terluka."

Tatapan bingung Mark menyambut kalimat yang keluar dari bibir gurunya itu.

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak diberitahu? Kau akan bertarung dengan siswa lain sebagai penyambutan."

Obsidian Mark membola mendengarnya.

.

.

Mark tak ingat apa yang ia mimpikan semalam hingga akhirnya ia berada di situasi rumit ini. Ia tak menyangka hari pertamanya di sekolah ini juga akan menjadi hari terakhirnya hidup. Ayolah, bukankah tadi sudah ia katakan bahwa ia tak memiliki kekuatan?

Mark mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru tribun yang mengelilinginya. Terdapat banyak siswa disana tengah menyaksikannya. Tak sengaja obsidiannya bertemu dengan iris setajam elang. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa sekon sebelum suara pemandu acara mengalihkan atensi mereka.

"Selamat datang di pertarungan penyambutan teman baru kita, Mark Lee.. Kita lihat seberapa kuat si manis ini.. Dan penantangnya adalah..."

Tungkai Mark melemas melihat siapa yang akan menjadi lawannya. Ia meringis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya ketika melawan pemuda ini. Tinggi dan berbadan kekar ditambah kekuatannya sebagai Demion.

"..Kang Seunghyuk! _Let the Party begin!",_ riuh suara teriakan dan siulan menyusul setelah pemandu acara itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mark membulatkan matanya panik. Ia melihat ke sekeliling mencari siapapun yang dapat menolongnya. Namun terlambat karena pemuda bernama Seunghyuk itu telah melancarkan serangannya. Beruntung Mark dapat menghindar.

" _W-Wait! I have no power!_ Aku tidak punya kekuatan apapun! _God Damn!",_ ia berusaha memberitahu lawannya, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa mengejek.

" _Are you kidding me? You have no power but you can get into this school?",_ ejek Seunghyuk sambil terus menyerang.

Yang bisa Mark lakukan hanyalah terus menghindar dari serangan Seunghyuk, berlari kesana kemari agar tubuhnya tak tersentuh jilatan api Seunghyuk. Mark tahu iatak bisa terus menghindar, karena itu ia mulai mencari cara melawan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Ia melihat tanah berlapis rumput di bawahnya. Jika ini lapangan, pasti ada penyemprot air otomatisnya. Mark kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Pemuda itu bersorak pelan ketika matanya menangkap benda yang sedari tadi ia cari. Keran penyiram lapangan otomatis.

"Kau membuang waktuku, manis.. Kita selesaikan dengan cepat ne? Oppa janji sakitnya takkan lama..", Seunghyuk kembali menyuarakan cibirannya disambut sorakan penonton. Pemuda bermata elang di tribun penonton tak mengalihkan atensinya dari Mark. Mata elangnya setia mengawasi pemuda itu.

Seunghyuk mulai mengeluarkan kobaran api dari tubuhnya.

Penonton menunggu. Mark hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari keran itu, begitu juga api Seunghyuk yang sedikit lagi menjilat tubuh Mark.

'Ayo! Sedikit lagi..', teriak Mark dalam hatinya. Dan akhirnya-

Crassh

-tetesan air membasahi lapangan juga tubuh Mark dan Seunghyuk. Seketikaapi Seunghyuk padam dibuatnya. Mark langsung membaringkan tubuhnya tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang akan basah dan kotor nantinya, menikmati tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Spontan degup jantungnya melambat dan kembali normal. Ia tak menyadari perubahan raut Seunghyuk juga aura gelap yang menyelubunginya.

Saat pemuda itu menggeram marah, barulah Mark tersadar dan membuka matanya. Namun belum sempat ia mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya telah terangkat dari tanah. Proses respirasi ke paru-parunya terhambat karena Seunghyuk mencekik lehernya. Sontak orang-orang berteriak heboh.

Mark terus meronta dan memukul tangan kekar Seunghyuk yang mencekik lehernya. Namun tak lama kemudian rontaan Mark melemah. Pemuda itu mulai kehabisan oksigen. Hampir saja pemuda itu memejamkan matanya jika saja telinganya tak menangkap sebuah suara dari balik punggungnya. Suara yang amat tenang dan datar namun sarat akan keabsolutan.

"Sudah cukup Seunghyuk-ssi."

Seunghyuk melepaskancengkeramannya, membuat Mark sontak menutup matanya bersiap menyentuh tanah nan keras. Namun nyatanya semua itu tak terjadi. Karena pada akhirnya ia jatuh ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat milik pemuda dari tribun yang menatapnya di awal tadi.

Mark dapat menangkap raut khawatir di wajah tampan pemuda itu namun ia menepisnya tak percaya. Ia menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih lirih sebelum gelap menyelimuti pandangannya.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kekurangan oksigen juga memar di lehernya. Mungkin juga sedikit kedinginan. Kau tak perlu khawatir Taeyong-ssi."

Kalimat itu terdengar samar di telinga Mark. Ia membuka dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang sedikit menusuk matanya. Nuansa putih menjadi hal pertama yang Mark lihat. Aroma obat-obatan juga sedikit menyakiti hidungnya.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar? Merasa baikan?"

Suara itu lagi. Mark menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia ingin menjawab namun tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Mungkin efek cekikan Seunghyuk tadi. Jadinya ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Mark sangka akan terukir di wajah tampan itu karena aura dingin yang melekat padanya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah melihat senyuman itu.

"Syukurlah. Omong-omong, perkenalkan, namaku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong", ujar pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Mark ingin memperkenalkan dirinya namun dipotong oleh Taeyong.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu. Jangan berbicara dulu jika itu menyakitimu. Mau minum?"

Mark menggerakan tubuhnya hendak bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya. Dengan sigap Taeyong membantunya, membuat hidungnya dapat menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari parfum Taeyong.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Taeyong juga membantu Mark mengambil segelas air di nakas.

"Lebih baik kau kembali beristirahat, Mark. Sekolah akan berakhir pukul 4 nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Aku pergi dulu.."

Taeyong segera mengambil almameternya yang ia sampirkan di kursi di samping ranjang Mark, membuat pemuda ituberpikir, berapa lama Taeyong menemaninya?

Ketika Taeyong telah sampai di ambang pintu, barulah Mark tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Taeyong-ssi..", pemuda itu membalikkan punggungnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku..", lanjut Mark. Taeyong kembali tersenyum, mengingatkan Mark pada tokoh Jack Frost pada serial kartun spesial natal yang sering ditontonnya.

"Sama-sama. _By the way, i forgot something.. You should call me hyung.. See ya' Markie.."_

Setelahnya pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan Mark sendirian dengan jantung berdegup kencang juga pipinya yang bersemu.

Barusan Taeyong memanggilnya apa?

.

.

Dering bel pertanda pulang membangunkan Mark dari tidurnya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun, termasuk Taeyong.

Blush

Mark menepuk pipinya demi mengusir pikirannya tentang Taeyong. Untuk apa ia mengharapkan pemuda itu? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti anak gadis kasmaran?

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita berjas putih khas perawat.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Mark menatap bingung wanita itu.

"Ne?", tanyanya bingung. Wanita itu sontak menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Bodohnya aku.. Kau kan pingsan, mana mungkin kau tahu Taeyong menciummu demi memberimu nafas buat−ups", wanita itu menutup mulutnya refleks ketika melihat Mark tercengang dengan pipi merona.

What the−

.

.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Taeyong's Mark ( Chapter 2 )**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T or More(?)

.

.

"Sudah cukup Seunghyuk-ssi", Seunghyuk hampir saja berteriak jika saja matanya tak bertemu dengan iris semerah darah milik Taeyong. Ia merasa terhipnotis. Bayangan tubuhnya yang akan hancur oleh kekuatan Taeyong berkelibat di benak Seunghyuk.

Tanpa kata Seunghyuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Mark, membiarkan pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam dekapan Taeyong.

Samar-samar Seunghyuk bisa mendengar gumaman lirih Mark sebelum pemuda itu terpejam.

Taeyong langsung memeriksa denyut nadi dan pernafasan Mark. Detik selanjutnya mata pemuda tampan itu membulat panik. Ia menekan dada Mark frekuentif demi mendatangkan kembali denyut jantung pemuda itu. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke dada Mark kemudian mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung Mark, mencari setitik hembusan udara pertanda pemuda itu masih bernafas, namun nihil.

Seunghyuk tak pernah menyangka seorang Lee Taeyong dapat panik dan berkaca-kaca matanya demi seorang anak baru yang tidak memiliki kekuatan.

" _Come on baby_ , bernafaslah.. Ayolah sayang.."

Seunghyuk tak dapat menghalau keterkejutannya mendengar Taeyong melirih dan memohon seperti itu. Begitu juga orang-orang yang berada di tribun.

Seketika mata mereka membulat melihat Taeyong mencium bibir Mark. Meskipun demi menyalurkan oksigen, tetap saja hal itu sesuatu yang amat aneh untuk dilakukan oleh Taeyong yang notabene tak pernah peduli pada siapapun. Mereka bertanya-tanya,

Siapa sebenarnya Mark Lee itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Demion paling ditakuti dan terkuat, Lee Taeyong?

.

.

Mark berjalan lunglai di sepanjang koridor. Obsidiannya menatap kosong ke depan, dengan jemarinya yang berada di bibirnya sendiri.

Kilasan ketika Taeyong menciumnya membayangi benaknya. Mark sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan perawat sekolah tadi. Apa ia Taeyong sangat panik dan memanggilnya sayang? Seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu Taeyong sebelumnya. Apalagi menjadi sosok yang patut dikhawatirkan dan disayangi oleh Taeyong. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Mark menampar pipinya sendiri kemudian meringis setelahnya.

'Bukan mimpi', pikirnya.

Terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya yang bercabang membuat Mark tak memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri. Pemuda itu baru tersadar ketika tubuhnya limbung karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

'Sejak kapan aku sampai ke tangga ini?',pikirnya bingung disela ketakutannya. Ia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya nanti akan menghantam anak tangga.

Namun setelah beberapa detik, barulah ia sadar bahwa rasa sakit itu tak kunjung menderanya. Perlahan Mark membuka matanya dan membelalak setelahnya karena dirinya tengah berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

Cepat-cepat Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tak seperti ketika ia berada dalam dekapan Taeyong, aura yang pemuda ini keluarkan sedikit berbeda dan terasa asing bagi Mark.

"Wah lihat siapa yang kita temukan.. _Taeyong's crush.. Where the hell is your guardian, sweetie?_ Tumben dia ceroboh meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Kebingungan kembali mendera Mark. Apa lagi yang orang ini bicarakan? Mark sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan hembusan angin di balik punggungnya, disusul oleh suara yang amat ia kenal. Suara Taeyong.

"Siapa bilang aku meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Mark membeku ketika merasakan sebuah lengan merangkul pinggangnya.

Pemuda di hadapan mereka tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat, terlihat berusaha keras menahan emosi yang membludak.

" _By the way, thanks for helping him, Mr. Seo.",_ ujar Taeyong dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Setelahnya ia membawa Mark pergi dari sana, meninggalkan pemuda itu yang menggeram marah.

.

.

Mark memandangi jemarinya dan Taeyong yang bertautan.

"Hyung.."

Taeyong menoleh. Ia sedikit terpaku oleh mata bulat Mark yang menatapnya polos dan penuh tanya.

"Apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Angin berhembus setelah Mark menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara Taeyong tertegun. Langkahnya terhenti, membuat Mark ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keberatan untuk kencan denganku sore ini?", tanya Taeyong dengan senyuman terulas di wajah tampannya.

.

.

Taeyong membawa Mark ke sebuah taman bermain dengan komedi putar di hadapan mereka.

Bayangan Mark yang tertawa lepas ketika menaiki komedi putar dulu membuat senyuman miris terulas di wajah Taeyong.

"Berarti benar ya, kita saling kenal. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.. Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?", gurat sedih di wajah Mark membuat hati Taeyong teriris.

Taeyong kemudian meraih bahu Mark, membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Its okay. I just want you know that i love you.. Don't you try to remember if its hurting you, okay?"_

Mark hanya diam, membuat Taeyong kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Mark.

" _Promise me.. I love you so much, Lee Minhyung.."_

Obsidian Mark membola. Bibirnya hendak menyuarakan kalimat tanya namun terbungkam oleh bibir Taeyong yang kini berada di atas bibirnya. Jemari Taeyong kini turun ke pinggang Mark, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sementara lengan Mark mengalung di bahu Taeyong. Kedua mata mereka terpejam menikmati ciuman mereka ditemani hembusan angin dan suara komedi putar.

.

.

"Aku pula-"

" _MARK?! Where have you been huh?"_

Ucapan Mark terpotong oleh suara cempreng sang kakak. Ia melirik jam di dinding rumahnya. Pukul 7.

'Pantas saja Noona cerewet', batinnya bosan. Ia hanya mendesah lelah sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

" _I just spend my time with a new friend_ ", jawabnya di sela langkahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya. Jika Taeyong merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya, tentu Evelyn mengenalnya.

" _Hei noona, do you know about Taeyong? Lee Taeyong? One of my seniors at prodigium.",_ Mark bertanya sambil membalikkan punggungnya menatap sang kakak di ujung tangga. Namun Evelyn hanya tertegun.

"Taeyong?", suara Evelyn begitu lirih, membuat Mark ragu pada siapa gadis itu bertanya.

" _Y-yeah. Do you know him?",_ Mark kembali bertanya. Hening menyapa mereka sejenak sebelum Mark dikejutkan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari Evelyn.

"Noona?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, _Markie.."_

Suara Evelyn terdengar begitu lirih, Mark tak tega dibuatnya.

Meskipun bingung, Mark tetap diam dan membiarkan sang kakak memeluknya erat.

.

.

 ** _"Hyungie, bunuh aku.. BUNUH AKU SEKARANG LEE TAEYONG!"_**

 ** _Taeyong menatap iris heterochrome milik pemuda manis dihadapannya. Ia menggeleng dengan wajah basah oleh airmata. Ia eratkan genggamannya pada pedang di tangannya._**

 ** _"T-tidak.. Aku tidak bisa, Mark..", ujarnya terbata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda dihadapannya, namun pemuda itu justru menjauh._**

 ** _"Kau harus, hyung.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi hyung.. Kumohon.. Kau mencintaiku kan?"_**

 ** _Mata indah itu berurai airmata. Ia tersenyum, namun wajahnya basah._**

 ** _"Hahaha.. Kau yakin akan membunuh si manis ini Taeyong-ssi? Kasihan sekal- Hyung..", suara Mark yang awalnya serak berkat iblis yang merasukinya kini kembali berubah lembut seperti semula. Mark jatuh terduduk memukul dadanya sendiri. Ringisan keluar dari celah bibirnya._**

 ** _Dengan cepat Taeyong menghampiri_** **** ** _kekasihnya._**

 ** _"H-hyung.. You have to kill me.. N-now!", Mark meninggikan suaranya. Sungguh ia tak sanggup lagi menahan iblis di tubuhnya. Taeyong harus membunuhnya sekarang atau iblis ini akan menghancurkan semuanya._**

 ** _Taeyong masih setia menolak permintaan Mark. Ayolah, siapa yang ingin membunuh orang yang sangat kau cintai dengan tanganmu sendiri?_**

 ** _"Taeyong Hyung, saranghae.. Mianhaeyo.."_**

 ** _Jleb_**

 ** _Mata Taeyong membola. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Taeyong tak sadar pedangnya kini menancap di jantung Mark. Ia tak sempat mengelak ketika Mark menarik tangannya kemudian menikam jantungnya sendiri. Liquid hangat berbau tembaga membasahi tangan Taeyong. Ia tak lagi peduli pada teriakan kesakitan iblis yang merasuki Mark yang menyakiti telinganya._**

 ** _Yang Taeyong lakukan hanya diam membeku. Airmata berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya. Ia hanya diam ketika tubuh dingin Mark jatuh menimpa tubuhnya._**

 ** _Tubuh yang biasanya bergerak aktif menimbulkan tawa Taeyong kini hanya terbujur kaku. Kehangatan yang biasa_** **** ** _nya Taeyong dapatkan ketika memeluk pemuda ini tergantikan oleh rasa dingin yang menusuk._**

 ** _Dengan tangan bergetar, Taeyong mencabut pedangnya dari dada Mark, merengkuh tubuh dingin penuh darah itu ke dalam pelukannya._**

 ** _"Minhyung-ah a-andwae.. Gajima.. Jebal.. Na tteonajima jebal.."_**

 ** _"Please stay with me, sweetheart.. S-stay with me.. Mark.."_**

 ** _Taeyong terus meracau sambil memeluk erat tubuh kaku Mark._**

 ** _"AAARRGGHH"_**

 ** _Taeyong berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, bersamaan dengan datangnya Evelyn dan seorang pemuda lain. Evelyn langsung jatuh terduduk menatap tak percaya kearah Taeyong dan Mark dengan airmata mengalir di wajah cantiknya._**

.

.

Mark terbangun dengan nafas terengah juga wajah pucat. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk meraba dadanya sendiri, tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang.

 _"What the hell was that?",_ gumamnya lirih. Ia melirik jam weker di nakasnya. Pukul 1.27 dini hari.

Mark menghela nafas sambil mengusak surainya yang basah oleh peluh. Ia tak bisa tidur lagi kalau sudah seperti ini.

Mark kemudian menyingkap selimutnya, beranjak menuruni ranjangnya.

Perlahan pemuda bermarga Lee itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya, melihat sekilas ke pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup, kemudian menuruni tangga dan berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Udara malam nan dingin berhembus menusuk kulit berlapis sweater miliknya. Refleks pemuda itu memeluk lengannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar langkahnya membawanya pada sebuah taman dengan lampu gemerlap di sisinya. Mark tak menyadari selama perjalanannya kemari, ia diikuti oleh pemuda berbadan tinggi di belakangnya, seolah siap maju ke depan jika Mark di hadang bahaya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika Mark juga berhenti dan malah berjongkok di atas rumput taman. Di kaki Mark terdapat seekor kucing kecil yang terus mengeluskan bulunya pada Mark. Tawa kecil juga celotehan pelan terdengar dari belah bibir Mark, membuat pemuda itu ikut tertawa tanpa suara.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, pemuda ini hanya bisa menatap Mark dari belakang, melindunginya dari kejauhan, dan mengaguminya dalam diam. Karena sampai kapanpun takdir mereka takkan berubah. Mark takkan mungkin menjadi miliknya, karena si manis itu telah di'tandai' oleh Lee Taeyong. _Cause he was Taeyong's Mark._

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Taeyong's Mark ( Chapter 3 )**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T or More(?)

.

.

Mark tak berhenti menguap di setiap langkahnya. Dalam hatinya, ia mengumpati mimpinya semalam yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur kembali.

Dengan langkah gontai, Mark mendudukkan dirinya pada bangkunya, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan kedatangan gurunya nanti, asalkan ia dapat tidur sejenak. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mark untuk menghembuskan nafas teratur pertanda ia telah terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Suara wanita yang tengah bergosip itu mengusik tidur Mark. Ia kemudian membuka matanya sambil mengerang kesal.

 _Pluk_

Kening Mark berkerut bingung melihat almameter yang teronggok di lantai setelah jatuh dari bahunya.

"Johnny Seo?", gumamnya bingung menatap deretan huruf hangul yang tertera di almameter tersebut.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Mark-ssi. Apa kau pernah menyelamatkan dunia di kehidupan sebelumnya eoh? Sampai Taeyong juga Johnny memujamu.."

Suara wanita itu membuat Mark menoleh. Wanita berkulit pucat itu tersenyum menunjukkan Eyesmile-nya.

"Kenalkan, aku Ahrin..", gadis itu-Ahrin- mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut oleh Mark.

"Hei, aku Mark..", ujar Mark ragu, dan gadis itu justru terkekeh.

" _I'm already know that.. Are you looking for him? Johnny?"_

Mark mengangguk," _Yeah, i've to give it back to him. Do you know where is him?"_

Ahrin menunjuk keluar jendela, Mark pun mengikuti arahnya dan _voila_ , pemuda tinggi itu berada di lapangan basket.

" _Oh, thanks Ahrin-ssi.. I'll go first.."_

.

.

Johnny tengah sibuk memasukkan bola oranye di tangannya ke dalam ring. Suara siulan teman-temannya mengalihkan atensi Johnny. Tampak dimatanya sosok Mark tengah menuruni tangga tribun sambil menenteng almameter juga sekaleng minuman isotonik di tangannya.

Johnny hanya diam, tidak berminat menghampiri hingga akhirnya Mark telah berada di hadapannya. Mark tidak langsung mengulurkan almameternya ketika Johnny mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda itu justru meletakkan minuman isotonik ke tangan Johnny tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Begitu pula dengan Johnny yang hanya menerimanya dalam diam.

Gerakan Johnny membeku ketika Mark dengan polosnya mengusap peluh di wajahnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

Namun semua itu tak bertahan lama ketika sosok pemuda lain muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Mark.

"Disini kau rupanya.. Aku mencarimu dari tadi.."

Mark sontak membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap bingung Taeyong yang justru tersenyum kearahnya.

Taeyong mengambil alih almameter di tangan Mark, dan memberikannya pada Johnny. Menarik Mark mendekat kearahnya lalu berujar,

"Terima kasih, lagi."

Usai mengatakan itu, ia merangkul pinggang Mark, membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Johnny yang menggeram marah, lagi.

.

.

Obsidian Evelyn membulat kala melihat adiknya digandeng oleh pemuda yang amat ia benci. Lee Taeyong.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik Mark dan melayangkan pukulannya kearah Taeyong hingga pemuda itu terlempar mundur. Sontak Mark kaget dibuatnya.

"Noona!"

Mark segera berdiri di hadapan Taeyong sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, melindungi pemuda itu dari serangan sang kakak.

" _Get away from him, Mark_!", perintah Evelyn pada sang adik, namun tak digubris. Mark justru mendekati Taeyong, memeriksa tubuh pemuda itu memastikan nya tak terluka.

" _Hyung, gwaenchanhayo_?", tanya Mark dengan raut khawatir.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis seolah tengah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

Tangan Taeyong terangkat untuk mengusap surai Mark.

" _Gwaenchanha, Markie.._ Masuklah ke rumah, aku mau bicara dulu dengan Noona-mu, boleh kan?", Taeyong berujar lembut, namun Mark justru menggeleng. Ia malah memeluk lengan kanan Taeyong erat, tak membiarkan pemuda itu beranjak sedikitpun.

Pemandangan tersebut bagai _dejavu_ di benak Evelyn, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu ketika Mark bermanja-manja pada Taeyong. Sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Sebelum Taeyong membunuh Mark.

.

.

 ** _Evelyn menatap tajam Taeyong dengan wajah basah oleh airmata. Sementara pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong kearah tubuh Mark yang terbaring di hadapannya._**

 ** _"Pembunuh", gumam Evelyn. Tatapan tajam masih setia ia lemparkan pada Taeyong._**

 ** _"KAU PEMBUNUH, LEE TAEYONG!"_**

 ** _Gadis itu berteriak sambil berlari hendak menerjang Taeyong dengan pedang penuh darah di tangannya. Nyaris saja pedang itu menancap di dada Taeyong jika saja tak ada pemuda lain yang menahannya._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Johnny?! Let me kill this fucking killer! He's killed my lil'brother!", pekik Evelyn marah sambil terus memberontak di pelukan Johnny. Sementara Taeyong hanya diam tak berkutik bahkan ketika Evelyn hendak membunuhnya. Ia tak peduli lagi. Jika Mark saja meninggalkannya, untuk apa ia hidup._**

 ** _Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dilanjutkan dengan munculnya seorang gadis cantik di samping tubuh Mark._**

 ** _"Taeyong-ssi"_**

 ** _Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Taeyong sontak mengalihkan atensinya._**

 ** _"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami semua. Dan maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada kekasihmu.", ujar gadis itu dengan gurat sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Taeyong memandang remeh gadis itu sambil tertawa miris._**

 ** _"Ya, aku menyelamatkan dunia dengan membunuh kekasihku sendiri.", ujar Taeyong masih tertawa miris. Pemuda itu kemudian mengusap sudut matanya yang berair._**

 ** _"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kata maafmu takkan bisa menghidupkan kembali kekasih−"_**

 ** _"Aku bisa. Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali pemuda ini", ujar gadis itu memotong ucapan Taeyong. Seketika Taeyong, Evelyn, juga Johnny membulatkan mata mereka._**

 ** _"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang!", ujar Taeyong tak sabar. Sungguh ia takkan sanggup hidup tanpa Mark-nya. Namun kalimat gadis itu selanjutnya membuat mata Taeyong memanas. Hatinya meringis sakit._**

 ** _"Tapi dia akan melupakanmu. Dia akan kehilangan ingatannya tentang dirimu dan Johnny-ssi, juga segala yang berhubungan dengan kalian berdua. Apa kau yakin, Taeyong-ssi?"_**

 ** _Taeyong menatap tubuh Mark kemudian beralih ke Evelyn yang masih setia menitikkan airmatanya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum berujar._**

 ** _"Baiklah, aku terima"_**

 **** ** _"Kumohon hidupkan dia kembali..", lanjutnya dengan suara melirih. Taeyong akan melakukan apapun demi Mark-nya. Meskipun hal itu akan menyakitinya._**

.

.

Mark segera berlari menghampiri Taeyong dan Evelyn ketika matanya menangkap eksistensi mereka di seberang jalan. Setelah cukup lama ia mondar-mandir bak setrika panas di depan pintu rumahnya, akhirnya dua orang itu muncul juga.

" _Hyung! Noona!"_

Tanpa melihat kiri kanan pemuda itu berlari menyeberang dan tak menyadari kedatangan sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi dari samping kanannya. Seketika obsidian Taeyong dan Evelyn membulat dibuatnya. Pun dengan Mark yang akhirnya sadar ia dalam bahaya.

Mobil itu begitu dekat dari jarak pandangnya ketika ia justru membeku di tengah jalan, tak sanggup menghindar. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya siap menerima hantaman mobil tersebut.

Namun ketika harusnya Mark merasakan sakit, pemuda itu justru hanya mendengar suara decitan besi dan logam yang bertemu aspal jalanan, diikuti bunyi gemuruh lainnya.

Maniknya langsung membulat mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Mobil SUV yang harusnya sudah menabraknya justru hancur terbelah dua yang ia duga berkat pedang di tangan Taeyong yang kini berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Si pengendara menatap mobilnya juga Taeyong dengan wajah pucat pasi akibat ketakutan.

Pedang di tangan Taeyong seketika menghilang ketika pemuda itu menghampiri Mark yang tampak tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

 _Brugh_

Akhirnya tubuh Mark limbung ke pelukan Taeyong. Sama seperti sang pengendara mobil, wajah Mark juga pucat namun bukan karena takut. Namun karena melihat pedang Taeyong yang sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpinya semalam.

Bayangan-bayangan aneh tentang dirinya dan Taeyong berlomba untuk memasuki benaknya bak rol film, menimbulkan efek menyakitkan di kepalanya. Sangat menyakitkan hingga Mark tak sanggup menahan pekikan kesakitan agar tak keluar dari celah bibirnya.

" _Aakhh_ "

Mendengar pekikan Mark, Taeyong pun segera merengkuh tubuh Mark. Begitu pula dengan Evelyn yang segera menghampiri sang adik.

"Mark, ada apa denganmu? Mark!"

Taeyong berteriak panik sambil menepuk pelan namun frekuentif pipi Mark ketika pemuda itu melemas di pelukannya.

" _H-Hyung.. Appo..",_ rintih Mark pelan membuat Taeyong menitikkan airmatanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Mark kesakitan seperti ini.

"Bawa dia masuk ke rumah! _Ppalli!",_ perintah Evelyn geram melihat Taeyong yang begitu melankolis. Ia juga khawatir pada adiknya. Seingatnya tadi Mark tak sempat terluka karena Taeyong berhasil melindunginya.

Taeyong segera membawa tubuh Mark dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, membiarkan kepala bersurai pink itu bersandar di dadanya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Mark sudah pingsan. Taeyong pun segera membaringkan tubuh Mark ke atas ranjangnya. Gurat khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Sementara otaknya sibuk mencari opsi alasan kenapa Mark bisa menjadi seperti ini. Iblis dulu tak mungkin kembali merasuki Mark kan?

.

.

Johnny baru saja akan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang ketika sosok berjubah hitam itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkannya. Segera pemuda tinggi ini memasang posisi siaga.

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan Johnny hanya dibalas tawa oleh sosok itu.

"Johnny Seo. Kau terlihat senang sekali setelah bertemu bocah manis itu. Tapi apa kau yakin akan selalu mengikutinya dari belakang?"

Johnny tersentak kaget. Darimana pria ini mengetahui bahwa ia selalu mengikuti Mark?

"Tidakkah kau ingin memilikinya seutuhnya? Pujaan hatimu.."

Hasutan pria itu sedikit membuat Johnny tertarik. Hanya saja ia takut akan konsekuensinya jika ia mengikuti pria ini.

 _"H-How? How i can get him?",_ tanya Johnny ragu.

 _"You just have to do what i want_...", selanjutnya pria itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Johnny, yang membuat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

.

.

Ketika Mark membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah wajah tampan Taeyong yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan dari jarak ini ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Taeyong.

Sebenarnya Mark ingin bangkit, namun ketika ia merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia kembali pada kegiatannya memandangi wajah tampan Taeyong. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah Taeyong mulai dari matanya yang terpejam hingga rahang tegas yang menaungi bibir tipis yang selalu mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Kini ia ingat semuanya. Semua memori masa lalunya yang berkaitan dengan Taeyong dan Johnny. Namun ia rasa kembalinya ingatannya ini juga menandakan pertanda buruk. Namun Mark tak tahu apa.

Mark tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Taeyong melenguh pelan kemudian membuka matanya. Melihat Mark sudah bangun tentu saja Taeyong terkejut, namun dalam hatinya pemuda itu mendesah lega.

"Kau sudah bangun, Mark? Ada yang sakit?"

Mark hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Senyuman yang berhasil membuat Taeyong tertegun dilanjutkan dengan ucapan Mark yang membuat Taeyong merasa amat bahagia.

"Hyungie.."

Hanya panggilan yang simple memang. Namun bagi Taeyong amat membahagiakan karena panggilan itu hanya dimiliki oleh Mark ketika pemuda itu bertingkah manja.

Mark sudah kembali mengingatnya.

"Apa aku membuat hyungie menunggu lama? Maaf ne?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Mark, Taeyong justru memeluk erat pemuda itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hyungie pasti sangat terluka setelah kejadian itu.. Mian−"

Ucapan Mark terbungkam oleh bibir Taeyong yang kini telah mendarat diatas bibirnya, melumatnya begitu pelan dan lembut, menyesap rasa manis di belah bibir menggoda miliknya. Taeyong kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi diatas Mark, membiarkan lengan pemuda manis itu mengalung di lehernya sementara dirinya setia menginvasi bibir Mark.

Perlahan jemari Taeyong menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Mark, meremas lembut pinggang ramping pemuda itu, membuatnya melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Taeyong terus menggerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi terbaik demi melumat bibir Mark seolah tak ada hari esok.

Mark tak ingat sejak kapan kancing kemejanya telah terlepas hingga bibir Taeyong beralih pada leher dan dadanya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya memanas menikmati sentuhan Taeyong.

Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi Taeyong dapat melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Mark jika saja pintu kamar itu tak terbuka tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat Taeyong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mark, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berpura-pura tak menyadari sepasang manik coklat yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sementara Mark segera menarik selimutnya demi menutupi tubuh polosnya yang tanpa atasan. Rona merah tergambar jelas di wajah Mark juga Taeyong. Evelyn menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"LEE TAEYONG!"

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Taeyong's Mark ( Chapter 4 )**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T or More(?)

.

.

Johnny tampak berkutat dengan benda-benda di lokernya. Ketika suara riuh itu terdengar, pemuda itu pun menoleh keluar jendela. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menjatuhkan buku di tangannya ketika melihat pemandangan yang dihadapkan padanya.

Mark, pujaan hatinya tengah digandeng oleh Taeyong yang tampak tampan dengan kacamata hitam diatas hidungnya. Mereka bagai pasangan selebritis di tengah kerumunan fans-nya.

Kening Johnny berkerut bingung. Seingatnya kemarin Mark tampak 'biasa' saja, namun kenapa sekarang Johnny merasa ia sedang melihat Mark yang dulu? Jangan-jangan -

Pemuda itu segera berlari keluar setelah menutup lokernya dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya. Tak jarang pemuda itu menabrak orang lain di sepanjang koridor.

Ketika obsidiannya bertemu dengan mata bulat nan polos milik Mark, pemuda manis itu melambaikan tangannya semangat sambil memanggil namanya.

"Johnny Hyung.."

Hal tersebut sontak dihadiahi tatapan bingung orang-orang. Berbeda dengan Johnny yang kini menyadari satu hal.

Mark mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

.

.

 _Kriet_

Taeyong menoleh ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara pintu terbuka dibalik punggungnya. Setelah sebelumnya mengantar Mark ke kelasnya, pemuda itu beralih keatap gedung sekolahnya.

"Ingatannya sudah kembali?", tanya Johnny. Ya, yang baru saja membuka pintu itu adalah Johnny. Ia ingin menanyakan kebenarannya pada Taeyong. Namun Taeyong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah waktu itu wanita itu bilang Mark akan melupakan kita selamanya?", tanya Johnny bingung. Taeyong memandang ke bawah, dimana Mark sedang bergurau bersama temannya di tengah lapangan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi apa kau sadar?", Taeyong terus memperhatikan Mark dari kejauhan, mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

"A-apa?"

Johnny mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia harus gugup? Apa mungkin Taeyong menyadari sosok jubah hitam yang semalam mengunjunginya?

"Intensitas bahaya pada Mark semakin meningkat. Aku yakin kau terus mengikutinya sepertiku sejak kejadian itu. Mulai dari Seunghyuk, sampai kemarin dia hampir tertabrak mobil.", Taeyong melirik Johnny lewat sudut matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa curiga pada Johnny. Tapi ia tak tahu apa alasannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku. Tapi apapun yang kau rencanakan, jangan sampai Mark terluka."

 _Deg_

Jantung pemuda tinggi itu berdegup kencang setelah Taeyong mengakhiri kalimatnya. Pemuda tampan itu menyadari keanehan padanya, namun belum mengetahuinya secara rinci.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dan gemuruh dari arah posisi Mark.

" _Shit!_ ", Taeyong menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpat sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Johnny. Pemuda itu berteleportasi. Sementara Johnny terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

Mark sibuk tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang tengah uji kekuatan bersama sang guru. Gilirannya belum tiba. Lagipula ia tidak ingat apa kekuatannya. Efek penghidupan kembali dirinya dulu juga berdampak pada kekuatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja tanah yang mereka pijak bergerak seperti dilanda gempa bumi, diikuti bunyi gemuruh.

Dan di detik selanjutnya pekikan terdengar kala sosok makhluk aneh tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah.

'Migod?', pikir Mark. Ia ingat dulu ia pernah melawan makhluk raksasa ini satu kali sebelum tubuhnya diambil alih iblis. Makhluk besar berlendir yang menjijikkan, dengan bentuk sedikit mirip hewan primata.

Mark mengerjit jijik melihat lendir berjatuhan dari mulut makhluk itu, tak menyadari bahwa makhluk itu tertuju ke arahnya.

"Mark awas!"

 _Druaggh_

"Dasar kera aneh! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini huh?!"

Gerutuan khas Lee Taeyong memasuki telinganya. Pemuda tampan itu lagi-lagi berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, melindunginya. Pedang yang dilapisi api biru itu ia genggam di tangan kanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Mark mengangguk pelan, matanya memejam ketika Taeyong memeluk dan mengecup keningnya dengan begitu lembut.

" _Grrrhh_ "

Geraman Migod itu kembali terdengar. Taeyong pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan-

 _Duar_

Ayunan lengan Migod itu berhasil membuat tubuh Taeyong terpental menabrak dinding hingga hancur, meninggalkan Mark yang berhadapan dengan Migod itu. Lengan makhluk itu kembali terangkat untuk meraih tubuh mungil Mark, melemparkan tubuh itu sama seperti Taeyong. Namun Mark lebih beruntung karena punggungnya tidak merasakan sakit akibat menabrak dinding bangunan karena Taeyong memeluknya erat dari belakang, tak membiarkan Mark terluka sedikitpun, merelakan punggungnya kembali menghantam kerasnya dinding.

Deru nafas Taeyong yang terengah terdengar jelas di telinga Mark. Membuat Mark khawatir.

"H-hyung.."

Taeyong meringis pelan sebelum kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tunggu disini, okay?"

Setelahnya pemuda itu menghilang meninggalkan Mark yang tengah dilanda rasa khawatir.

" _GRRRAAHH_ "

Mark segera berlari ketika mendengar suara makhluk itu lagi. Apa Taeyong baik-baik saja? Namun ketika ia sampai disana, Mark hanya menemukan makhluk itu sudah tak bergerak tanpa mendapati Taeyong dimanapun.

Airmata mengalir di wajah manisnya. Maniknya bergulir ke segala arah mencari eksistensi kekasihnya.

"Taeyong hyung!", pekiknya memanggil Taeyong, berharap pemuda itu segera muncul dan memeluknya. Namun pemuda itu tak kunjung muncul. Airmatanya telah mengalir deras menganak sungai.

"Taeyongie hyung.. Kau dimana? Hiks.."

Migod di hadapannya perlahan menghilang seperti debu, dengan Taeyong yang muncul dari baliknya.

Taeyong terkekeh pelan sambil melangkah terseok mendekati Mark yang masih setia menangis, kemudian memeluknya.

"Kenapa menangis heum?", suara Taeyong yang sedikit lemah membuat tangisan Mark mengeras.

"Ssstt.. Berhentilah menangis, Markie.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Uljima ne..", ujar Taeyong lembut sambil menepuk pelan punggung Mark.

Taeyong kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jemari Taeyong yang berlumuran darah akibat luka di lengannya terangkat demi mengusap pipi lembut Mark.

Perlahan Taeyong menipiskan jarak diantara wajah mereka. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Membiarkan mata mereka terpejam menikmati kelembutan bibir masing-masing.

.

.

Mark mengusap surai Taeyong yang tengah berbaring di pahanya dengan mata terpejam. Sementara di sampingnya terdapat Evelyn yang tengah mengobati luka di lengan kanan Taeyong.

Melihat raut adiknya yang tampak begitu khawatir pada pemuda di pangkuannya, membuat Evelyn tak tahan untuk berujar sarkas.

"Dia takkan mati semudah itu, Mark. Kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu pada manusia salju ini."

Mark menatap kakaknya bingung. Sementara Evelyn kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada luka Taeyong.

"Dia takkan mati meskipun terluka separah apapun.. Karena dia melakukannya untuk melindungimu.."

.

.

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menusuk matanya. Yang ia lihat pertama kali ialah wajah manis Mark yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya meskipun gurat khawatir masih tersirat di wajahnya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Mark pun melirik Rolex di pergelangan tangannya sebelum berujar,"Sekitar 2 jam, hyung. Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Taeyong bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil meringis pelan, membuat Mark menunduk tanda menyesal.

"Hei.. Ada apa hmm?", Taeyong menaikkan dagu Mark dengan ujung jemarinya, membiarkan pemuda itu menatap wajahnya.

"Maaf.. Aku sudah membuat hyungie terluka. Aku pasti sangat merepotkan kan? Harusnya hyung membiarkan aku mati sa-"

Cup

Ucapan Mark terpotong oleh ciuman Taeyong. Pemuda tampan itu tak membiarkan sang kekasih melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang amat ia benci. Jemari Taeyong menahan tengkuk Mark demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Mark memukul pelan dada Taeyong, pertanda ia membutuhkan oksigen.

Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah begitu pagutan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, Mark. Please.. _How much i've been told you that i'm nothing without you.._ "

Mark hanya diam. Matanya memanas mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Detik selanjutnya rasa sesal menyeruak di relung hatinya. Taeyong pergi meninggalkan sendirian di taman ini setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

" _You never know how you makes me feel, Mark._ "

Perlahan setetes airmata jatuh menuruni pipi Mark, dilanjutkan dengan tetes berikutnya. Ia memang tak pernah tahu apa yang Taeyong rasakan ketika kehilangannya. Betapa hancurnya pemuda tampan itu ketika memeluk tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa. Betapa terlukanya Taeyong ketika ia melupakannya. Mark tak pernah tahu seberapa sering Taeyong menangis setelah mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa ia sadari. Mark tak pernah mengerti apa yang Taeyong rasakan ketika dirinya hanya menatap polos pemuda tampan itu tanpa sedikitpun mengingat secuil kisah mereka di hari pertama Mark masuk prodigium.

Karena memang tak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa terlukanya Taeyong selain pemuda itu sendiri.

.

.

 ** _"Taeyong-ssi"_**

 ** _Deg_**

 ** _Taeyong tersentak mendengar cara pemilik suara itu memanggilnya._**

 ** _Sakit_**

 ** _Hatinya meringis sakit akibat luka menganga yang kembali terbuka lebar. Namun Taeyong berusaha menepisnya._**

 ** _"Terima kasih sudah menolongku.", ujar suara itu lagi. Dulu pemilik suara itu tak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia justru menggerutu, menampilkan ekspresi kesalnya yang lucu karena tak ingin dianggap lemah. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Taeyong tak berhenti mensugesti dirinya sendiri, bahwa Mark tak mengingatnya. Namun tetap saja rasa sakit dan sesak itu menyerang hatinya._**

 ** _Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum setelah menguasai kembali raut wajahnya._**

 ** _"Sama-sama. By the way, i forgot something. You should call me hyung. See ya' Markie.."_**

 ** _Taeyong sengaja memanggil nama itu dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Namun pemuda itu justru merona._**

 ** _Karena tak sanggup lagi menahan sesak didadanya, Taeyong membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu dan berjalan keluar, kemudian berteleportasi ke tempat yang random setelah menutup pintu itu._**

 ** _Taeyong memilih pantai sebagai destinasinya. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam pasir pantai karena tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri akibat rasa sesak yang menderanya._**

 ** _Airmata mengalir deras di wajah tampannya. Tangannya bergerak memukul dadanya sendiri demi menghalau rasa sesak itu. Namun tak kunjung mereda hingga akhirnya teriakan kencang keluar dari bibirnya._**

 ** _"AAAARRRGGHHH"_**

 ** _Gelombang pantai yang awalnya lembut kini berubah kacau akibat teriakan Taeyong. Gelombang itu membentuk ombak yang cukup tinggi seiring dengan teriakan Taeyong. Bahkan ombak pun mengerti luka Taeyong._**

.

.

Taeyong tersentak melihat Mark meringkuk di ranjangnya ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Manik pemuda manis itu terpejam nyaman meskipun selimut hitam milik Taeyong tak menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pantas saja tadi Taeyong menemukan sepasang sepatu asing di pintu apartemennya.

Taeyong bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama pemuda manis ini berada di apartemennya?

Tanpa melepaskan sepatunya, Taeyong menyusul menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping Mark. Mengusap bekas airmata di pipi lembut Mark.

"Aku membuatmu menangis lagi, Markie.. Mianhae ne?", bisik pemuda itu pelan lalu mengecup kening Mark lembut. Ia tak ingin kekasih manisnya terbangun. Namun sayangnya Mark justru terbangun. Taeyong lupa jika Mark memiliki sensitivitas tinggi meskipun tertidur.

"H-hyungie.. Kau sudah pulang?", tanya Mark sambil mengusak sudut matanya. Sementara Taeyong hanya mengangguk seraya mengusap pipi Mark.

"Apa hyung lapar? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Mark berusaha bangkin namun ditahan oleh Taeyong, membuat pemuda itu memandang penuh tanya pada sang kekasih.

"Boleh aku memakanmu saja?"

Blush

Suara rendah Taeyong nan menggoda ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan ambigu itu sukses membuat pipi Mark merona hebat. Meskipun ambigu, Mark sangat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Taeyong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia mengangguk. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. Sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Taeyong.

Dan detik selanjutnya Taeyong telah berada diatas tubuhnya kemudian meraup bibir pink nya dalam sebuah ciuman. Membuat Mark hanya bisa melenguh pelan namun tetap membalas semampunya seraya mengalungkan kedua lengan putihnya pada bahu Taeyong.

.

.

TBC

Hayooo yang mau rate m nya fast up, review yang banyak ya... kalo reviewnya pecah 40, i'll gonna update soon.. so review please? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Taeyong's Mark ( Chapter 5 )**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T or More(?)

.

.

Tiupan angin malam yang menyelinap melalui celah jendela yang terbuka membuat kain gorden jendela tersebut terayun kesana kemari, menghantarkan udara dingin memasuki sebuah kamar. Namun dinginnya angin malam tersebut tak sedikitpun mengusik dua insan yang tengah berbagi kehangatan.

Suara kecipak hasil pagutan bibir mereka juga nafas memburu bersatu padu bersama suara hembusan angin, menghiasi ruangan nan sunyi tersebut.

Kecupan demi kecupan, sentuhan demi sentuhan menghiasi tubuh Mark yang kini tak terlapisi atasan. Sapuan lidah Taeyong di sepanjang lapisan kulit putihnya mengirimkan sejuta impuls ke otaknya, membuat pening seketika. Namun ia tetap mendamba sentuhan tersebut.

Ketika bibir Taeyong menyentuh ceruk lehernya, Mark menengadah, membiarkan pemuda tampan itu meninggalkan sejuta tanda kepemilikan disana sembari mendesah tertahan.

Detik demi detik terus berjalan. Bibir Taeyong kini turun pada benda mungil di puncak dada putih Mark, meniupkan ciuman kupu-kupu sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke dalam celah bibirnya, merangsang pemuda di bawahnya untuk meremat surai sehitam arangnya hingga kacau.

" _Ahh H-hyung.. M-more.."_

Desahan Mark bagai alunan melodi paling indah yang pernah ia dengar selama ia hidup. Jemari panjang Taeyong beralih meremas pelan pinggang Mark, membuat desahan pemuda manis itu semakin terdengar. Bekas merah keunguan yang takkan hilang hingga seminggu ke depan menghiasi kulit Mark yang seolah kanvas bagi Taeyong. Namun Mark tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah tubuhnya yang semakin memanas mendamba sentuhan Taeyong.

Mark tidak ingat sejak kapan Taeyong melucuti pakaiannya hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar polos tak berlapis sehelai benangpun kecuali bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang terselimuti oleh selimut hitam milik Taeyong. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan pinggul Taeyong yang memasukinya yang seolah telah melewati kecepatan cahaya. Begitu cepat hingga Mark tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara apapun selain desahan. Tubuh mereka telah mengkilap berkat peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

Manik hitam Mark terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan dan gerakan pinggul Taeyong. Ia tak lagi yakin keadaannya saat ini masih menggambarkan definisi cantik seperti yang diungkapkan Taeyong. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Taeyong, memperdalam tautan mereka, hingga tubuhnya semakin tersentak diikuti desahan yang menggila. Dan sepersekian detik selanjutnya geraman dan teriakan menghiasi kamar tersebut kala kedua insan tersebut mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka dengan pandangan memutih.

Taeyong menatap wajah Mark yang masih terpejam dengan nafas memburu, kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

" _Thanks, baby. That was great_ ", ujarnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Mark, membiarkan pemuda manis itu meringsut mendekatinya kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taeyong, menikmati alunan degup jantung Taeyong yang berdetak antusias.

" _Hyung.. Saranghae..",_ lirihnya pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya mengarungi alam mimpi, membiarkan Taeyong meniupkan kecupan-kecupan kechl di pelipisnya.

" _I Love you more, Markie.."_

.

.

 ** _'Aku tahu kau marah padaku, Eve. Tapi apa kau tahu rasanya dilupakan olehnya? Rasanya benar-benar sakit hingga aku ingin mati saja dibuatnya'_**

 ** _'Mungkin inilah cara bagiku untuk menebus dosa karena telah membunuhnya'_**

 ** _'Jadi kumohon biarkan aku tetap berada di sisinya, Eve. I'm begging you..'_**

Ucapan Taeyong kala itu membayangi benaknya. Seberapa keraspun Evelyn mencoba melupakannya, kata-kata itu tetap terngiang di benaknya bagai sugesti agar ia memaafkan Taeyong. Namun tanpa ia ucapkan pun, maaf itu telah diterima oleh hatinya, hingga tanpa sadar ia tak lagi membenci Taeyong. Membayangkan betapa sakitnya Taeyong ketika adiknya tak sedikitpun mengingat pemuda itu membuat Evelyn sesak, hingga gadis itu bertanya-tanya,

 _'Apa yang telah Taeyong lakukan padanya?'_

Evelyn menatap keluar jendela kala mendengar suara deru mobil di depan rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat Taeyong lebih dulu keluar dari mobil Sport putih itu, membukakan pintu untuk Mark seolah pemuda manis itu adalah putri kerajaan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan melihat cara berjalan Mark yang sedikit terganggu.

 _'Dia benar-benar melakukannya'_ , pikir Evelyn. Dengan segera ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menyambut kedatangan Mark dan Taeyong sambil meregangkan otot-otot jemarinya.

"Lee Taeyong, kubunuh kau!"

.

.

 ** _"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku−"_**

 ** _"Mencintai Taeyong kan?", tanya Johnny retoris memotong kalimat Mark._**

 ** _Pemuda manis itu hanya diam menatap Johnny iba._**

 ** _"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu dia?!"_**

 ** _"Hyung, maaf aku−"_**

 ** _"Berhenti meminta maaf! Aku menyukaimu lebih dulu darinya, Mark. Tak pernahkah kau menyadarinya?!"_**

 ** _Johnny mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jujur ia lelah. Ia lelah menunggu Mark menyadari perasaannya. Ketika ia mengungkapkannya, Mark justru memberinya penolakan. Dan lagi-lagi pelakunya adalah Taeyong. Lee Taeyong._**

 ** _Johnny bosan selalu dikalahkan oleh Taeyong, mulai dari kekuatan hingga Mark. Otaknya tak berhenti mempertanya_** **** ** _kan kenapa Taeyong begitu spesial?_**

 ** _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hyung. Aku juga menyayangimu,, sebagai hyung-ku"_**

 ** _Hati Johnny terasa seperti tertikam, begitu sakit dan menyesakkan. Johnny kembali mengusap wajahnya sebelum akhirnya berujar,_**

 ** _"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka Taeyong pun juga tidak"_**

 ** _Mark menatap Johnny bingung dan terkejut. Dan akhirnya ia mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Johnny ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara asing di belakangnya._**

 ** _"Wah sayang sekali.. Padahal dia manis sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku akan tetap menggunakannya.. Gumawo ne.."_**

 ** _Mark menoleh cepat ke belakang. Obsidiannya membulat kala melihat sosok pemilik suara itu. Iblis Mander, sosok iblis yang merasuki tubuh Demion. Harusnya iblis ini telah musnah sejak beberapa dekade yang lalu namun bagaimana bisa iblis ini ada disini? Apa Johnny akan mengorbankannya untuk dirasuki iblis ini?_**

 ** _Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya membuat Mark tidak sadar iblis berpakaian khas tentara era Joseon itu mulai merapalkan_** **** ** _mantra, memunculkan pola-pola aneh di lengan kanan Mark. Pola-pola itu menimbulkan efek rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar hingga membuatnya terduduk dan berteriak kesakitan._**

 ** _Jemari Johnny bergetar ketika Mark menatapnya tak percaya. Seketika teriakan kesakitan itu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh suara baritone nan berat milik iblis itu._**

 ** _"Sialan! Kau berusaha menahanku rupanya heh..", geram iblis itu kesal dengan tubuh Mark. Manik Mark yang berbeda membuat Johnny terkejut. Di sebelah kiri, manik mata yang harusnya berwarna kecoklatan seperti di bagian kanan tampak berubah menjadi semerah darah. Pemuda manis itu berusaha keras menahan iblis itu agar tubuhnya tak dikuasai seluruhnya._**

 ** _Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Johnny yang pergi meninggalkan Mark di tengah hutan tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Taeyong. Sebab itu ia musti bergegas menjemput Evelyn. Bersamaan dengan itu, Taeyong pun datang_**.

.

.

Mark sibuk mengobati luka di sudut bibir Taeyong akibat mendapat bogem mentah dari Evelyn.

 _"Hei Markie, You know what? Looking at your face this close make me wanna kiss your lips.. How can you be this pretty huh?",_ Taeyong mengusap pipi putih Mark yang dihiasi rona merah dengan jemarinya.

 _"I'm not pretty, i'm handsome_ "

Seketika Taeyong tertawa. Membuat Mark semakin merengut kesal.

"Baiklah.. Kau tampan tapi dominan ke manis dan cantik", raut wajah Mark yang mulanya semangat kembali berubah murung. Dengan kesal ia merapikan perkakas P3K-nya. Ketika ia mulai beranjak, Taeyong menahan lengannya, membuat tubuh mungilnya terhempas ke pangkuan Taeyong.

Pemuda tampan itu menyurukkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Mark, memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Hyung?"

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini Mark.. Sebentar saja..", ujarnya lirih. Suaranya tenang dan terkontrol habis-habisan. Ia menarik nafas panjang yang gemetar dengan hembusan yang menyiksa.

Ingin sekali Mark bertanya. Ribuan pertanyaan terkumpul di ujung bibirnya berteriak meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Namun Mark memilih menunggu. Menunggu Taeyong mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya yang selama ini terpendam. Menunggu pemuda itu mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik senyumannya.

Begitu banyak beban yang dipikul oleh bahu sempit yang tengah memeluknya ini membuat Mark tak kuasa menceritakan tentang masalahnya dan Johnny. Tentang Johnny yang ternyata adalah dalang dibalik kematiannya dulu. Mark hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Untuk saat ini, biarlah Johnny hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan setelah mengetahui ingatannya telah kembali.

"Mark.."

"Heumm?", gumam Mark membalas panggilan Taeyong. Pemuda itu terdiam sebelum meraup bibirnya hingga Mark tak sanggup menolak. Mark mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Taeyong sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatan lembut Taeyong pada bibirnya.

Ketika Mark membuka matanya, bukan pemandangan kamarnya lagi yang ia temukan, melainkan sebuah air terjun yang cukup tinggi, suara deburan air yang menyejukkan, juga aroma hutan yang khas yang memasuki indra penciumannya.

Terlalu larut dalam ciumannya bersama Taeyong membuat Mark tak sadar jika pemuda itu membawanya berteleportasi.

"Indah sekali.. Sayang aku tidak bisa berenang..", Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taeyong. Pemuda manis itu berjongkok di tepian sembari memainkan air dengan jemarinya.

"Kajja.. Aku akan mengajarimu..", Mark mendongak menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benarkah? Hyung akan mengajariku berenang?", Taeyong pun mengangguk. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika Mark tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Hyung.."

"Heumm?"

" _Saranghaeyo.."_

Angin berhembus lembut menemani kalimat cinta itu. Mark menatap Taeyong dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Begitu manis hingga membuat Taeyong terpana.

"−ung.. Taeyong Hyung?"

Panggilan Mark menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam air dan beberapa detik setelahnya aliran air terjun itu mengepulkan asap. Meskipun Mark begitu semangat, ia tetap tak ingin pemuda itu sakit karena berenang di penghabisan musim dingin, itu sebabnya ia menghangatkan suhu air tersebut.

"Hyung, boleh aku melompat sekarang?", onyx Taeyong membulat melihat Mark yang telah siap melompat dari sebuah batu berukuran besar. Taeyong tidak ingat sejak kapan Mark sudah berada disana.

"YAK! Mark wait−"

Byuur

Belum selesai Taeyong berujar, Mark telah lebih dulu melompat bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Taeyong dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Detik selanjutnya tubuh mereka menyembul dari dalam air. Mark terbatuk-batuk mengais oksigen ditemani Taeyong yang memeluknya khawatir.

"Kenapa kau langsung melompat saja, eoh? Bagaimana jika kau tenggelam? Apa kau sedang membohongiku dengan mengatakan kau tak bisa berenang?"

"Karena aku tahu hyung pasti akan menyelamatkanku..", ucapan Mark seolah telah menjawab semua pertanyaan Taeyong. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum berujar lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Mark.

"Memangnya hyung mau kemana?"

"Heum?"

"Hyung bilang akan meninggalkanku, memangnya hyung mau pergi kemana?", ujar Mark mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Taeyong mengusap lembut surai hitam Mark yang basah dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Hyung akan.. Menikah dengan orang lain?", gurau Taeyong dan disambut rengekan Mark.

"Andwae.. Hyung harus menikah denganku..", Mark memeluk erat pinggang Taeyong.

"Hei, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah, Markie.."

Jentikan pelan Taeyong hadiahkan pada kening Mark.

"Ish, hyung juga masih kecil.."

"Kau lupa berapa umurku eoh..", seketika Mark menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengalung di bahu Taeyong, memastikan tubuhnya tetap berada di atas permukaan air.

"Ups, hehe.. Aku lupa kalau umur hyung 127 tahun.. Harusnya aku memanggil hyung ahjussi atau harabeoji.. Tapi tetap saja, hyung harus menikah denganku.", Taeyong terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup kilat bibir Mark.

" _You know Mark? You looked so sexy right now.."_

Suara rendah Taeyong ditambah usapan menggoda di lekuk pinggangnya berhasil membuat Mark merinding.

" _You too..",_ Mark berkata jujur. Apalagi penampilan Taeyong dengan rambut juga tubuhnya yang basah menambah kesan sexy pemuda tampan itu.

Taeyong menipiskan jarak diantara wajah mereka, mempertemukan kening mereka. Jarak bibir mereka begitu tipis hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

" _I Love you..",_ bisik Taeyong di depan bibir Mark sebelum kemudian mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Mulut saling melumat dalam sepersekian detik bagai mimpi yang melintasi rel imajinasinya melewati kecepatan cahaya. Mata mereka terpejam erat menyembunyikan manik indah masing-masing. Mark tak lagi peduli dengan pelajaran berenangnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan kenikmatan sentuhan Taeyong, _more and more._

Lengan Taeyong turun pada pinggul Mark, mengangkatnya pelan hingga posisi pemuda manis itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Perlahan ciuman Taeyong turun ke rahang hingga berakhir pada leher jenjang Mark. Mengecup dan menghisapnya lembut menghasilkan melodi desahan juga jejak kemerahan di atas lapisan kulit putih itu.

Lengan Mark mengalung indah di bahu Taeyong setelah pemuda tampan itu melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Kemeja yang sama yang menjadi saksi bisu sesi percintaan mereka kemarin. Dan sekarang terulang kembali.

Mark tersenyum disela desahannya. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan ide jahil yang sempat terlintas.

Lantas Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taeyong, melepaskan kalungan lengannya kemudian berbisik menggoda.

" _Open your clothes and find me.."_

Mark kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya kembali ke dalam air, sementara Taeyong tersenyum miring sambil melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Di dalam air, Mark memejamkan matanya menunggu Taeyong datang padanya. Dan seketika mata itu membuka ketika merasakan usapan lembut di pinggang berlekuk sempurna miliknya. Bibir itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Dan ketika mereka kembali ke atas permukaan air, sesi percintaan mereka termulai kembali.

Bibir Mark hanya sanggup melantunkan desahan ketika Taeyong tak berhenti menghentakkan miliknya memasuki dirinya bersama dengan air sungai yang terasa juga memasuki lubangnya, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang tak berhenti terhentak seiring gerakan Taeyong. Jejak kemerahan telah menghiasi seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Dan ketika puncak kenikmatan itu berada di depan mata, pandangannya memutih diiringi dengan erangan dan desahan panjang penuh dosa.

.

.

Johnny merasakan matanya memanas menyaksikan pemandangan di bawahnya dari puncak air terjun ini. Jemarinya mengepal erat, rahangnya mengeras.

" _I swear i'm gonna kill you both_ ", geramnya sebelum pergi dari sana.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Taeyong's Mark ( Chapter 5 )**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T or More(?)

.

.

Mark terbangun ketika telinganya menangkap suara ponsel yang berdering. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Sejak kapan aku sampai di rumah?',pikirnya bingung. Sambil meringis, Mark mendudukkan tubuhnya meraih ponselnya di meja nakas.

Keningnya berkerut bingung melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Johnny hyung is calling.._

Ibu jarinya bergerak gesit menggeser layar ponselnya kemudian menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

 _'Mark, its me_ −'

" _I know it was you, hyung.. What do you want_?", tanya Mark to the point usai memotong kalimat Johnny.

 _'I have something to tell you. Can we meet up?_ '

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa tidak Johnny katakan saja sekarang?, pikirnya.

" _Just tell it already. I have no time_."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas di seberang sana. Baik Mark maupun Johnny sama-sama terdiam, membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama terlintas di benak Mark. Seketika kalut juga khawatir menghampiri dirinya.

"Is it about Taeyong?", Mark bertanya, namun Johnny masih setia dalam keterdiamannya. Hingga berselang beberapa sekon, akhirnya pemuda itu kembali bersuara.

 _'That demon is back. The one who can kill Taeyong. He's back.'_

Mark tersentak. Ponsel di tangannya meluncur begitu saja, terhempas ke atas pahanya. Obsidiannya berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan lelehan cairan bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Hanya satu yang ingin Mark tanyakan. Kenapa? Kenapa iblis itu harus kembali? Disaat kebahagiannya sudah di depan mata, kenapa iblis itu harus kembali untuk membunuh Taeyong?

Panggilan Johnny lewat ponselnya tak lagi ia hiraukan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangisi kehidupan cintanya yang menyedihkan.

 _'Do you really love him?'_ , disela tangisannya Mark masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Johnny. Mark mencintai Taeyong, sangat. Dan Johnny mengetahuinya dengan pasti tanpa Mark perlu menjawab. Mark takkan bisa hidup tanpa Taeyong. Taeyong adalah separuh nafasnya, belahan jiwanya, dan segalanya bagi Mark. Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang Johnny mengucapkan rentetan kalimat yang sontak membuat Mark tersentak dengan manik membola.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Taeyong menghabiskan waktunya di prodigium dengan cara tidur di atap. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia pelajari. Tujuan Taeyong kembali ke prodigium adalah untuk melindungi Mark.

Belum semenit ia memejamkan mata, telinganya menangkap suara gebrakan pintu yang mengganggu acara tidur siangnya. Aroma vanilla yang manis memasuki indra penciumannya. Dengan obsidian yang masih terpejam, Taeyong tersenyum. Otaknya sibuk mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemilik aroma vanilla ini padanya. Namun seketika bayangan-bayangan itu buyar di benaknya kala suara isakan terdengar.

Sebuah usapan lembut terasa menyentuh pipinya seiring dengan intensitas isakan yang semakin sering. Akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang langsung tertuju pada wajah manis berurai airmata di sampingnya. Jemarinya terangkat demi mengusap aliran airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir membasahi wajah manis itu, yang langsung disambut genggaman lembut pada kelima jemarinya.

"Sepertinya Johnny sudah mengatakannya padamu, ne? Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Johnny jangan sampai kau menangis-"

"Kenapa?", tanya Mark memotong kalimat Taeyong. Sementara yang menjadi objek pertanyaan justru terdiam. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sudah tahu pasti akan dipertanyakan. Karena Johnny pun juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa hyung semudah itu merelakanku untuk Johnny hyung? Aku bukan barang yang bisa kalian oper begitu saja!"

Taeyong melemparkan tatapan lembutnya pada Mark. Jemarinya tak berhenti bergerak menghapus airmata pemuda manis itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Markie. Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang bisa menjagamu selain Evelyn."

"Kenapa bukan hyung saja? Kenapa harus dia? Dia yang sudah membunuhku dulu hyung!"

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan. Ia menurunkan tangannya beralih menggenggam lembut jemari Mark . Ia tahu Johnny adalah dalang dibalik kematian Mark dulu, namun ia mengerti apa yang Johnny rasakan. Johnny begitu mencintai Mark hingga berani melakukan hal keji seperti. Taeyong pun begitu. Ia sangat mencintai Mark hingga rela menyerahkan pemuda manis itu pada Johnny. Karena ia yakin Johnny pasti dapat melindungi Mark dengan baik jika nanti ia pergi.

"Dia melakukannya karena dia mencintaimu, Markie. Seperti aku. Aku tak yakin dapat kembali mengalahkan iblis itu. Jika nanti aku kalah, maka Johnny yang akan melindungimu.", Mark hanya diam. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyong yang justru tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Markie.. _I love you so much..",_ lanjut Taeyong.

Perlahan Mark melepaskan jemari mereka yang tertaut manis. Gerakan kecil yang sukses menusuk jantung Taeyong.

"Aku memang takkan pernah mengerti, hyung. Jadi karena itu−", suara Mark sedikit bergetar. Terlihat ia amat berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia tak ingin melakukan ini, namun ia harus melakukannya, agar Taeyong sadar bahwa yang ia butuhkan hanya dirinya, bukan Johnny.

"−Kita akhiri saja sampai disini. _Let's break up_."

Setelahnya Mark berlalu begitu saja. Sejenak ia sedikit berharap Taeyong akan menahannya, namun ternyata tidak. Pemuda itu hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya meskipun ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga merasakan sakit sama sepertinya.

"Baiklah. Aku yakin kau butuh waktu, Mark. Jaga dirimu baik-baik..", Tanpa mereka sadari, setetes airmata mengalir di pipi mereka masing-masing, bersamaan dengan tetes hujan yang jatuh dengan derasnya seolah langit mengerti apa yang tengah mereka rasakan. Namun Taeyong tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sembunyikan wajah tampannya pada lututnya yang tertekuk, membiarkan tetes air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Kata-kata perpisahan mereka pahit. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat menariknya.

.

.

Sejak insiden kematiannya dulu, ini adalah kali pertama Evelyn melihat sang adik menangis. Tak sekalipun malamnya terlewati tanpa mendengar suara isak tangis Mark. Di setiap perempat malam Evelyn selalu terbangun demi mendapati sang adik menangis di atas ranjangnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Evelyn mengerti apa yang telah membuat Mark menangis. Lee Taeyong.

Evelyn menerka-nerka, apa hubungan mereka kandas? Ia tak ingin bertanya meskipun pertanyaan itu mendesak meminta disuarakan.

Harusnya ia marah pada Taeyong karena membuat Mark menangis persis seperti gadis yang dilanda putus cinta. Namun hatinya meyakinkan bahwa Taeyong pasti memiliki alasan yang tepat dibalik ini semua.

Sebenarnya Evelyn tak ingin meninggalkan Mark yang sedang kacau seperti ini. Namun ia harus. Ia akan mengadakan pagelaran fashion rancangannya di Jepang. Dan ia harus memastikan acaranya berjalan lancar.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Mark, melangkah pelan menuju sang adik yang berbaring telungkup di atas ranjangnya.

"Hei Mark, Noona pergi dulu okay? Jangan terlalu sering delivery fast food ya.. _Love you lil'bro..",_ bisik Evelyn di samping telinga Mark, mengecup pelipisnya lembut sebelum beranjak dari sana tanpa menunggu respon dari sang adik.

.

.

Evelyn sudah berangkat beberapa jam lalu, meninggalkannya yang setia berbaring di kamarnya. Namun Mark harus terusik oleh dering bel rumahnya yang mengganggu. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Pintu putih tulang itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berlesung pipi dalam balutan kemeja blue navy dan ripped jeans senada. Pemuda itu menenteng sebuah kotak berbalut kain berwarna pink cerah, membuat Mark sedikit sangsi melihatnya.

"Kenalkan aku Jaehyun. Aku baru pindah di samping rumahmu. Dan ini, kuharap kau suka kue beras..", ujar Jaehyun-pemuda itu-canggung sambil mengulurkan bingkisan di tangannya. Mark tersenyum tipis kearah pemuda itu, tangannya terangkat menerima uluran bingkisan berisi kue beras itu.

"Eum, aku Mark. Salam kenal Jaehyun-ssi. Dan terima kasih untuk kue berasnya. Apa kau ingin masuk dulu? Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama kakakku, tapi dia pergi pagi-pagi buta tadi..", Mark menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi celah bagi Jaehyun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Namun pemuda itu justru mengusap tengkuknya ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin saja, Mark-ssi. Tapi aku harus bersiap-siap ke prodigium.."

"Kau seorang Demion juga, Jaehyun-ssi. Aku juga sekolah disana.."

Tatapan Jaehyun berubah berbinar,"Kalau begitu bisakah kita berangkat bersama?"

Mark tersenyum polos lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Manik hitam Taeyong dan Johnny membulat kala mendapati Mark keluar dari sebuah mobil sport hitam bersama seorang pemuda yang mereka akui-tampan. Tak sedetikpun mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari Mark dan pemuda itu. Dan ketika dua orang itu hampir menghilang dibalik pintu masuk, Taeyong dan Johnny tersentak.

Pemuda di samping Mark yang belum mereka ketahui namanya itu tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

.

.

"Siapa dia?", suara datar itu membuat Mark sontak menghentikan laju langkahnya lalu melirik kearah Taeyong yang berdiri di samping pintu kelasnya.

Mark mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, sunbaenim", ujarnya. Taeyong memejamkan matanya demi mengontrol emosinya yang hampir membludak berkat panggilan baru Mark padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak berbahaya untukmu, Mark."

"Setidaknya dia tidak lebih berbahaya darimu dan Johnny.", balas Mark cepat dan sukses membuat jemari Taeyong mengepal.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, akan kucari tahu sendiri.", suara Taeyong terkontrol habis-habisan. Setelahnya pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Mark yang sibuk mengusap sudut matanya yang basah.

.

.

Sama seperti Mark sebelumnya, Jaehyun juga harus melewati acara penyambutan dengan bertarung melawan siswa pilihan. Namun berbeda dengan Mark yang saat itu ketakutan, Jaehyun justru tampak percaya diri. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, lawan si tampan Jung Jaehyun adalah-"

"Permisi. Bolehkah aku memilih lawanku sendiri?", tanya Jaehyun memotong kalimat sang pembawa acara yang kini tampak kikuk.

"Wah, sungguh berani.. Siapa yang ingin kau jadikan lawan, wahai anak muda?"

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan targetnya.

"Lee Taeyong"

Semua orang dibuat terkejut oleh nama yang disebutkan Jaehyun. Termasuk para guru juga pembawa acara. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Taeyong sebelumnya. Pemuda itu terlalu kuat.

Orang-orang semakin dibuat terkejut ketika Taeyong berdiri dari tempatnya, melangkah pasti ke tengah lapangan.

"Ehem, Taeyong-ssi.. Kau tidak perlu melawannya jika−"

"Tidak apa-apa, Haechan-ah.. Dia sendiri yang memintanya bukan?"

Pembawa acara bernama Haechan itu seketika terdiam.

Baru selangkah Taeyong menjejakkan kakinya pada tanah lapangan, Jaehyun telah menyerangnya, membuat pemuda itu menabrak orang-orang di belakangnya, namun anehnya Taeyong justru tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang.

Detik selanjutnya Jaehyun lah yang terlempar begitu jauh setelah menerima tendangan Taeyong. Serangan demi serangan terus bergulir diterima oleh Jaehyun. Melihat hal itu, Mark meringis. Jaehyun tampak terluka parah berbeda dengan Taeyong. Orang-orang mulai iba pada Jaehyun.

Melihat Taeyong mengeluarkan pedangnya, Mark pun segera berlari menuju dua pemuda itu.

" _Hyung, stop_!"

Mark berdiri di hadapan Taeyong, merentangkan tangannya menjadi tameng bagi Jaehyun yang terduduk di balik punggungnya. Ujung pedang Taeyong nyaris menjilat tubuh Mark jika saja refleks Taeyong tidak bagus.

Ketika Taeyong menurunkan pedangnya, barulah Mark menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Mark dengan raut khawatir. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan pasrah saja ketika Mark merangkul lengannya, membawanya menjauh dari sana. Orang-orang kebingungan oleh sikap Mark, bukankah dia kekasih Taeyong?,pikir mereka.

Taeyong diam terpaku. Ia tidak takut pada seringaian Jaehyun ketika Mark membawanya. Namun ia takut pada pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu begitu sunyi. Baik Mark maupun Jaehyun tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mark terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya mengobati luka Jaehyun. Jika saja Mark seorang gadis mungkin ia akan merona mengobati luka Jaehyun yang bertelanjang dada, mempertontonkan dada bidang juga otot perut nan kokoh dan atletis.

Jaehyun menatap Mark intens, menjadikan wajah manis itu objek pengamatan. Dan ketika Mark tersenyum, Jaehyun tersentak. Semenit, senyuman itu berhasil membuat Jaehyun lupa sejenak akan tugasnya.

"Chaa, sudah selesai.. Aku memang berbakat menjadi dokter..", Jaehyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ujaran penuh percaya diri Mark yang memuji dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Taeyong?", Taeyong sontak membalikkan punggungnya. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat pelaku pemanggilan dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau disini, Jungkook-ah? Kau sudah lulus.."

Jungkook tertawa pelan, membuat gadis-gadis di sepanjang koridor memekik tertahan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol, dihadiahi tatapan kagum orang-orang melihat Jeon Jungkook dan Lee Taeyong bercengkerama.

"Sudah 2 tahun ya? Maaf aku dan Taehyung tidak ada saat itu..", Taeyong tidak terkejut Jungkook mengetahui insiden 2 tahun lalu. Ia juga tidak sedikitpun merasa marah, lagipula ia mengerti saat itu Jungkook mempunyai masalah sendiri.

"No problem. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Taehyung?"

Jungkook sedikit merengut,"Kau tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku tapi kau menanyakan tunanganku? Kau ini benar-benar.."

Taeyong terkekeh. Ia merangkul pundak Jungkook.

"Taehyung baik-baik saja.. Kudengar kau putus dengan Minhyung, kenapa?"

Taeyong diam sejenak sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada sang sahabat.

"Jadi iblis itu sudah datang? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang bodoh?!", Jungkook memekik kesal. Bagaimana bisa Taeyong menyembunyikan masalah serumit ini darinya?

"Jangan berpikir untuk menolongku, Jungkook-ah.. Aku takut nantinya Taehyung yang terlibat.. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Ya, dengan mengoper kekasihmu pada orang lain seperti bola basket.. Jangan takut untuk meminta bantuanku, Taeyong-ah..", melihat raut serius Jungkook membuat Taeyong tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati waktumu sebagai pahlawan eoh?"

"Kau juga tampaknya menikmati waktumu menjadi Demion terkuat disini.. Menghajar anak baru.. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa anak baru itu sedikit aneh?"

Taeyong mendelik,"Kau juga melihatnya? Sejak kapan kau disini sebenarnya huh?"

"Sejak tadi pagi sebelum penyambutan", jawab Jungkook dengan raut polos. Taeyong menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan anak baru itu.. Juga jauhkan dia dari Minhyung.. Dia sedikit mengingatkanku pada Jiyong", kali ini Jungkook berujar serius. Mata penuh ambisi milik anak baru itu mengingatkannya pada Jiyong. Jungkook tak ingin tragedi perang Demion dulu terulang lagi.

Sudah 2 tahun sejak perang itu dan sudah hampir 2 tahun pula insiden Taeyong. Ia menyesal tak dapat membantu Taeyong kala itu padahal Taeyong telah membantunya melindungi Taehyung. Insiden Taeyong dan Mark dulu memang hanya berselang beberapa bulan dari perang Demion.

"Aku mengerti. Kau akan pulang sekarang?", dan Jungkook mengangguk. Langkah mereka terhenti di ambang pintu berkat Mark yang tengah berdiri disana. Taeyong diam di tempatnya sementara Jungkook melangkah maju mendekati Mark.

"Hai, Minhyung. Lama tidak bertemu.. Taehyung pasti kesal karena aku tak mengajaknya kemari, _he missed you so bad.."_

Taeyong sedikit geram melihat Jungkook mengusap surai Mark dan pemuda manis itu justru merona.

"Aku juga merindukan Taehyungie hyung.. Lain waktu aku akan mengunjungi kalian, Jungkook hyung.", ujar Mark dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Jungkook ikut tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Mark .

"Jangan lupa bawa manusia kutub itu bersamamu ya.. Aku pergi dulu, Minhyung-ah..", ujarnya sebelum beranjak darisana, meninggalkan Mark juga Taeyong yang berteriak kesal.

.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum miring ketika merasakan seseorang memasuki ruang kesehatan tempat ia tengah terpejam sekarang.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku yang akan -"

"Kau masih ragu, Johnny-ssi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak berubah pikiran dan menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik", ujar Jaehyun memotong kalimat Johnny.

Johnny mendengus pelan,"Hanya menjauhlah dari Mark. Akan kulakukan tugasku."

Jaehyun terkekeh, memandang kepergian Johnny yang menghilang di balik pintu putih itu.

.

.

Langit sedikit kelabu, pertanda hujan akan turun. Jalanan Seoul cukup ramai dibuatnya. Dan disinilah Mark, melangkahkan tungkainya pelan di sepanjang trotoar. Lainhalnya dengan jalan raya yang dipenuhi kendaraan, trotoar saat itu cukup sepi dari pejalan kaki. Mungkin banyak dari mereka memilih menghindari hujan dengan kendaraan.

Mark tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Pemuda manis itu terlalu larut dalam alunan musik dari earphone yang terselip di telinganya. Ia eratkan hoodie abu-abu yang dikenakannya saat hawa dingin menjilat permukaan kulit putihnya.

Trafic lamp untuk pejalan kaki itu masih berwarna merah. Untuk itu Mark memilih menghentikan langkahnya di bahu jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada anak kecil yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Melihat wanita yang menggandeng anak kecil itu menenteng sebuah payung, Mark menghela nafas lega, karena detik selanjutnya liquid bening itu jatuh dengan derasnya membasahi bumi bersamaan dengan lampu yang berubah hijau seiring langkah para pejalan kaki yang mulai menyeberang.

Mark mendongak menatap langit, membiarkan tetes air hujan membasahi wajah juga tubuhnya. Namun hal itu hanya sekejap, karena detik berikutnya pandangannya terhalangi oleh sebuah payung hitam, aroma mint yang bercampur dengan petrichor tak membuat Mark kesulitan menebak pemilik payung itu.

Seketika Mark menunduk, hatinya bimbang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak mengatakan ia sangat merindukan pemilik payung hitam itu.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan. Nanti kau sakit, Mark."

Mark merindukan suara itu. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya erat berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak berbalik dan memeluk erat pemilik suara itu. 'Taeyong hyung',batinnya berteriak. Airmata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Ia hanya diam saat Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya, meraih jemarinya demi menyelipkan pegangan payung itu. Yang Mark lakukan hanya menunduk.

Mark juga hanya diam saat Taeyong mengecup keningnya.

"Aku pergi dulu.. Hati-hati di jalan, Markie"

Ia tak menahan kepergian Taeyong meskipun ia sangat menginginkannya. Mark terduduk di tengah jalan bercorak hitam putih itu. Tangisannya mengeras. Genggamannya pada tangkai payung hitam itu mengerat. Ia tak lagi peduli pada klakson kendaraan juga teriakan orang-orang yang memekakkan telinganya. Ia hanya ingin menangis. Menangisi kisah cintanya yang miris. Ia tak menyadari Taeyong masih belum jauh darisana. Pemuda itu juga menangis. Namun tetes air hujan menyamarkannya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Mark terbangun dengan tenggorokan sakit juga hidung yang berair. Ia juga merasakan suhu tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat. Ia merutuki tingkahnya yang menangis di tengah jalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Namun Mark juga mengkhawatirkan Taeyong. Pemuda itu memberikan payungnya untuk Mark kemarin. Karena itu meskipun sedikit lemas, Mark memutuskan untuk tetap ke sekolah. Meskipun pada akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanya menumpukan kepalanya yang pening ke atas meja, dan duduk diam di kelas.

Baru beberapa menit terpejam, Mark merasakan sentuhan di punggung dan bawah lututnya sebelum tubuhnya terangkat. Sontak Mark membuka matanya yang kemudian membulat mendapati siapa yang tengah menggendongnya. Johnny Seo.

"Turunkan aku", pinta Mark. Sungguh ia malu digendong ala pengantin oleh pemuda ini. Para siswa di sepanjang koridor memandang mereka aneh dan bingung.

" _Yak hyung! Put me down!",_ sekali lagi Mark tak digubris. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan. Johnny membaringkan Mark pada salah satu ranjang kemudian membuka tirai pembatas di sampingnya.

Mark terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya, menghampiri pemuda lain yang berbaring di samping ranjangnya. "Kalian kompak sekali, bahkan saat demam sekalipun.. Si bodoh ini memaksaku membawamu kemari. Bukan untuk merawatnya, tapi agar kau juga istirahat. _He know you so well, Mark.."_

'Ya, dia memang sangat mengerti aku. Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengerti dirinya', balas Mark dalam hatinya.

Baru saja Mark hendak memeriksa suhu tubuh Taeyong, Johnny sudah menahannya. Mark kemudian menatapnya kesal.

"Dia menyuruhmu istirahat, Mark", pemuda itu kembali mengulang ultimatum Taeyong yang ia ingat dengan jelas di benaknya.

Sambil mendengus, Mark kembali ke ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Johnny pun kemudian beranjak darisana.

Setelah kepergian Johnny, Mark memilih memandang langit-langit ruangan bernuansa putih itu, sebelum suara Taeyong menginterupsinya.

"Kau juga disini, Mark?"

Mark memutar bolamatanya jengah. Dasar bodoh, batinnya mengumpati Taeyong.

"Dasar pembohong"

Menyadari kebodohannya, Taeyong pun tertawa pelan.

"Johnny mengatakan semuanya, ne? Dia jujur sekali, berbeda denganku. Kau benar Mark, aku ini pembohong besar. Bahkan semua ucapanku adalah bohong. Kau ingin dengar?"

Mark memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Taeyong, meskipun tirai menutupi pandangannya terhadap wajah tampan Taeyong. Mark diam, namun telinganya siap mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin melindungimu", kebohongan pertama, manik Mark membola.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu"

"Aku ingin kau bersama Johnny", kebohongan ketiga manik Mark berkaca-kaca. Hatinya bergetar. Ia dudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menarik tirai di depannya.

 _Srett_

Namun akhirnya justru Taeyong yang melakukannya. Wajah pucatnya dihiasi manik yang juga berkaca-kaca.

" ** _Aku tidak mencintaimu_** ", ujar pemuda tampan itu dengan suara bergetar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mark, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Airmata mengalir di wajah mereka seiring dengan lumatan lembut Taeyong pada bibir Mark. Mata mereka terpejam menyembunyikan manik indah masing-masing.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka masih belum ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Biarlah kali ini mereka egois. Mereka hanya dua insan yang ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang indah. Bukan diakhiri oleh kalimat perpisahan yang pahit. Masih tak inginkah mereka menariknya kembali?

.

.

TBC

Yeayy..its finally update.. aku sedikit sedih krna chap 5 kmaren reviewnya dikit, but its okay.. i hope this chap will get many reviews.. and, aku lupa bilng klo sebenarny ff ini sidestory dari ff fandom sebelah bkinan aku juga.. thanks for AidakaZi ...karena di seri Demion itu ad unsur Mpreg-nya, aku mau minta saran, apa ff ini mau mpreg juga?

So, review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Taeyong's Mark (Chapter 7)

.

.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu memasuki indra pendengaran Jaehyun. Sembari membenarkan kerah kemejanya pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Pagi hyung, sudah baikan?", sapa sang tamu begitu pintu terbuka. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menganggung tipis.

"Morning, Mark. Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.. Berangkat bersama?"

Mark-si tamu- mengangguk semangat. Lengannya terangkat demi merapikan kerah juga dasi Jaehyun yang kacau.

"Hyung tidak perlu membawa mobil. Aku yakin lengan hyung masih belum sembuh benar, jadi... Kita naik bus"

Jarak wajah mereka yang tipis membuat Jaehyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mark di lehernya. Mark yang berceloteh semangat tak menyadari bahwa senyumannya berhasil membuat hati Jaehyun berdesir. Aroma vanilla kini Jaehyun tetapkan sebagai aroma favoritnya berkat Mark.

Jaehyun sadar Mark itu sosok yang ramah. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menerima panggilan akrab meninggalkan sufiks -ssi yang menggantung di namanya. Pemuda manis itu juga tidak anti skinship. Dengan santainya Mark mengamit lengan berotot Jaehyun dan menautkan jemari di sepanjang perjalan mereka.

Tanpa sadar hati Jaehyun menghangat. Setelah seratus tahun hatinya membeku kini Mark menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat mencairkannya. Dulu Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, apa kelebihan seorang Mark Lee hingga diperebutkan oleh Taeyong dan Johnny. Pemuda ini tak memiliki kekuatan yang bisa ia pamerkan, kepintaran yang bisa dibanggakan. Hanya paras manis yang menarik perhatian yang ia miliki. Namun kini Jaehyun sadar, bahwa Mark memiliki sesuatu yang spesial yang tidak orang miliki.

Jaehyun tersentak ketika Mark menyelipkan earphone di telinganya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Hyung, suka musik?", Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Wae?"

"Hyung punya lagu yang paling sering hyung dengar?"

Jaehyun diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "NCT 127 Angel dan Paradise, aku suka sekali lagu itu". Manik Mark berubah berbinar. Selanjutnya obrolan mereka dilanjutkan tentang musik sambil sesekali tertawa. Kondisi busyang cukup lengang menolong mereka. Hanya beberapa siswa yang memandang iri pada mereka karena jujur saja, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Tanpa Jaehyun sadari ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Mark. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jaehyun jatuh cinta.

.

.

Mark dan Jaehyun sama-sama menoleh ke sisi kiri mereka ketika lengan Mark dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Aku ingin meminjam Mark-ku sebentar, boleh kan Jaehyun-ssi?", orang itu menekankan kata Mark-ku dalam kalimatnya. Ya, orang itu adalah Taeyong. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaehyun, Taeyong menarik tangan Mark meninggalkan pemuda berdimple itu sendirian di depan pintu kelas Mark dengan tangan terkepal.

.

.

Bruk

Mark meringis merasakan punggungnya menabrak kerasnya dinding di belakangnya. Namun lebih dari itu, ia takut pada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Taeyong. Ingin rasanya ia pergi, namun kedua lengan Taeyong mengukungnya.

"Yak hyung kenapa?!", pekiknya marah sambil berusaha mendorong lengan Taeyong yang mengukungnya. Namun tetap sajaia kalah kuat, yang ada justru pergelangan tangannya dicekal erat oleh Taeyong hingga menempel ke dinding.

"Justru kau yang kenapa Mark?! Kau sengaja melakukannya?! Kau sengaja bermesraan dengan si brengsek itu agar aku cemburu?", Mark menatap Taeyong tak percaya. Matanya memanas.

"Selamat, kau berhasil membuatku cemburu. Apa mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaimu begitu dalam semenyenangkan itu? Kenapa kau begitu egois?"

Mark tertawa sarkas, "Egois? Ya benar, aku egois. Aku egois karena berharap kau sadar hyung. Aku membutuhkanmu! Bukan Johnny! Bukan Jaehyun! Kau sendiri yang mencampakkanku seperti sampah dan kau bilang aku egois?! Jika aku egois lalu kau apa?!", Taeyong terbelalak. Mark dengan wajah berurai airmata meneriakkan segala kekesalannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir, hyung. Kau tak berhak mengekangku lagi. _Just do whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me. I'll just go to found someone else.."_

Entah kemana semua emosi dan kekuatan Taeyong tadi. Dengan mudahnya Mark melepaskan dirikemudian berlari meninggalkan Taeyong. Kata-kata Mark bagai sebilah pedang yang menikam jantungnya. Begitu menyakitkan. Ia menyugar surai arangnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Setelah bergelut dengan dilemanya ia memutuskan mengejar Mark.

.

.

Taeyong menyesal mengejar Mark. Hatinya berteriak kesakitan melihat pemandangan radius 5 meter darinya. Dimana disana terdapat Mark yang menangis dalam dekapan Jaehyun. Jemarinya mengepal melihat Jaehyun dengan santainya mengecupi surai Mark seperti yang dulu biasa ia lakukan.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Taeyong tidak tahan untuk tidak segera pergi dari tempatnya.

Jaehyun baru saja mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mark. Dan Mark tidak menolak.

.

.

 _"You just make it more complicated, dude."_

Taeyong tidak menggubris kalimat Johnny. Bukan karena ia tak mengerti, namun karena ia menyetujui kalimat itu.

Dulu yang ia harapkan hanya Mark dan Johnny yang berdamai seperti dulu hingga jika ia harus meninggalkan Mark, Johnny dapat menggantikan posisinya. Harusnya ia bisa saja menarik kalimatnya dulu, mengembalikan Mark ke dalam pelukannya. Namun yang barusan ia lakukan justru membuat Mark semakin menjauhinya. Batinnya bergejolak. Haruskah ia meminta maaf pada Mark?

.

.

" _Mark, wait!"_

Taeyong segera mengejar Mark yang berjalan cepat usai melihatnya. Ia tak menggubris panggilan Taeyong.

 _"Mark, I'm sorry but we need to talk. Mark!"_

Grep

Akhirnya Taeyong berhasil memegang lengan Mark, menahan laju pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, hyung. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku. Lepas!", Mark terus meronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan Taeyong. Namun pemuda itu tetap menahannya. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menjadikan mereka tontonan.

"Lepaskan, hyung! _Its hurt.."_

"Bukankah dia sudah meminta untuk dilepaskan, Taeyong-ssi. Lihat, kau membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah"

Mark menoleh,"Jaehyun hyung"

Taeyong menuruti ucapan Jaehyun menatap pergelangan tangan Mark yang ia cengkram. Kulit putih itumemerah. Sontak ia melepaskan cengkramannya, menatap Mark dengan rasa bersalah.

" _Mark, I'm sorry..",_ seketika pandangan Taeyong berubah menajam ketika Jaehyun menggenggam jemari Mark.

" _Mark, please.. We need to talk.._ Jangan paksa aku menarikmu.."

"Dia sudah bilang tidak mau kan? Kau harus menerima keputusannya.."

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, brengsek."

Taeyong melangkah maju kembali menarik tangan Mark yang sedari tadi hanya diam namun ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

Ia kemudian mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada Jaehyun hingga pemuda itu terpental.

"Hyung!", pekik Mark lalu̶

Plak

Pandangan Taeyong terlempar ke samping. Matanya memanas tak percaya. Rasa panas di pipinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dalam sepersekian sekon Mark menatap telapak tangannya kaget, namun selanjutnya ia memilih menghampiri Jaehyun, meninggalkan Taeyong dengan sejuta luka di hatinya.

.

.

Tatapan Mark menerawang kosong keluar jendela kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kearah dua buah ayunan di halaman rumahnya, tempat dimana dulu Taeyong mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Meskipun sudah berjam-jam terlewati, rasa panas di telapak tangannya masih terasa. Ia tak pernah menyangka ia akan menampar Taeyong. Mark tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Taeyong saat itu. Benaknya berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Dulu ketika mereka bertengkar, Taeyong selalu menjadi yang pertama di antara mereka yang meminta maaf lebih dulu. Ketika Mark yang salah dan meminta maaf, pemuda tampan itu selalu memaafkannya. Batinnya bergejolak.

Benarkah ia tidak egois?

.

.

Setelah insiden penamparan itu, Taeyong menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Mark tak pernah sekalipun menemukan batang hidung pemuda tampan itu. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Dan hal itu membuat Mark merana.

Pandangannya menerawang kosong ke ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper dirinya yang tengah mengecup pipi Taeyong. Ia merindukan kenangan itu. Kenangan sebelum 3 minggu yang lalu yang berujung pada berakhirnya hubungan keduanya. Selanjutnya Mark tak lagi pedulipada sang guru yang berceloteh di depan kelasnya. Karena pikiran juga raganya telah melayang ke masa lalu, memutar kenangan indah dirinya dan Taeyong.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Ribuan kubik air jatuh membasahi bumi. Orang-orang mengeluh kesal pasalnya hujan turun di waktu mereka hendak pulang ke rumah lalu bergelung dalam selimut dengan secangkir coklat panas. Hal itu pula yang dirasakan oleh pemuda pemilik paras manis bernametag 'Mark Lee' di bawah lindungan atap halte bus. Sesekali pemuda itu mengusap lengannya sendiri demi mencari kehangatan. Salahkan kebodohannya tak menggubris ramalan cuaca hari ini._**

 ** _Mark memandang iri pada seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan payung hitam di tangannya. Pemuda itu bahkan memakai hoodie hitam yang hangat. Mark kembali memandang kearah jalanan yang mengeluarkan aroma petrichor. Ia tak menyadari pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kesalnya._**

 ** _Mark menadahkan sebelah tangannya ke depan, menikmati air yang berjatuhan membasahitelapak tangannya. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan suara payung yang terbuka milik pemuda di sampingnya. Sekali lagi, Mark tak menyadari pemuda itu telah melepaskan hoodie hitamnya._**

 ** _Puk_**

 ** _"Hati-hati di jalan"_**

 ** _Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Pemuda itu kini menghilang dari samping Mark setelah melakukan dua hal yang sanggup membuat para gadis meleleh. Mark hanya bisa termangu menatap telapak tangannya yang kini menggenggam sebuah payung. Meskipun hujan membasahi telapak tangannya, rasa hangat akibat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan milik pemuda itu masih terasa. Aroma mint yang menenangkan menguar dari hoodie yang tersampir di lengannya. Sudut bibir Mark terangkat naik mengulas senyum. Ia bertekad untuk selalu mengingat setiap detail wajah tampan pemuda pahlawannya itu. Hatinya bergejolak bagai gadis remaja dilanda cinta pada pandangan pertama. Awalnya Mark tak percaya akan hal itu, namun kini ia mengalaminya sendiri._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Hyung, do you believe love at first sight?", tanya Mark pada Johnny yang duduk dihadapannya sambil memakan makan siangnya._**

 ** _Johnny mengerutkan keningnya bingung,"Hei Mark, apa kemarin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"_**

 ** _Mark mendengus. Ia menyesal bertanya pada Johnny yang notabene-nya tak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Harusnya ia bertanya pada Evelyn saja._**

 ** _Melihat wajah cemberut Mark, Johnny pun terkekeh pelan. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam sumpit kini beralih mencubit pipi berisi Mark._**

 ** _"Ayolah, jangan marah. Nanti cantiknya berkurang."_**

 ** _Mark menatap Johnny jengah,"Hyung, aku ingatkan jika kau lupa. Aku ini bukan perempuan. Dan rayuanmu itu takkan berpengaruh padaku. So stop it..". Dengan beringas Mark menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya seolah tengah memerankan ancamannya pada Johnny. Yang bisa pemuda tinggi itu lakukan hanya tertawa pelan. Sesekali ia menambahkan daging miliknya ke sendok Mark, agar Mark semakin semok katanya, yang kemudian berujung aksi perang sumpit antara keduanya._**

 ** _Aksi keduanya baru berhenti ketika mata bulat Mark menangkap sosok pemuda yang mirippahlawannya kemarin memasuki kantin._**

 ** _Johnny yang melihat Mark mengabaikan nampan makanannya pun menoleh mengikuti pandangan Mark._**

 ** _"Lee Taeyong?"_**

 ** _"You know him?!", Mark berseru kaget. Ia tak mengira Johnny mengenal pemuda itu._**

 ** _"Eumm, all in school know him except you. He's the second strongest Demion after Jungkook.", balas Johnny santai._**

 ** _Mark menganga. Jika tak ada tangan putih yang bergerak menutupnya mungkin Mark akan mati konyol karena tersedak lalat. Mark menoleh pada pemilik tangan putih tersebut dan seketika maniknya membola._**

 ** _Sejak kapan Taeyong berada di sampingku?!, batin Mark berteriak._**

 ** _Aliran darahnya naik hingga ke pipi ketika Taeyong tersenyum, meninggalkan rona merah disana. Taeyong kemudian duduk di samping Mark, mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang._**

 ** _"Kau pulang dengan selamat kemarin kan?"_**

 ** _Bolehkah Mark pingsan sekarang juga? Suara Taeyong menggetarkan hatinya hingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk seperti anak gadis._**

 ** _"Syukurlah kalau begitu."_**

 ** _"Wait- kalian kencan?", selaJohnny membuat Mark tersedak minumannya. Dengan sigap Taeyong menepuk pelan punggung Mark._**

 ** _"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Taeyong dengan gurat khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Mark hanya mengangguk sambil mendelik kearah Johnny._**

 ** _"Kami tidak berkencan, Johnny. Setidaknya belum. Aku hanya sedikit menolong saja.", kata-kata Taeyong membuat Mark merona parah. Apa Taeyong baru saja memberinya kode?_**

 ** _"Memangnya kau yakin dia mau kencan denganmu?",rona kesal jelas tampak di wajah Johnny._**

 ** _Taeyong mengendikkan bahu,"Entahlah, tapi biasanya gadis cantik menyukaiku"_**

 ** _"Tapi dia bukan gadis, dasar bodoh!",sela Johnny kesal melihat Mark yang hanya diam, berbeda dengan ketika dirinya yang mengatakan pemuda itu seperti gadis._**

 ** _"Benarkah? Aku ragu. Dia cantik sekali, juga manis."_**

 ** _Bolehkah Johnny memukul kepala Mark agar pemuda itu sadar pada respon yang seharusmya ia lakukan? Bagaimana bisa hanya dalam 5 menit Mark merubah pendiriannya?_**

 ** _Sekarang pemuda itu malah merona seperti gadis yang sedangkasmaran. Namun sialnya, Taeyong berkata benar. Mark memang begitu manis, apalagi mata bulat yang dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik juga bibir tipisnya yang minta dicium itu. Mark terlalu mempesona._**

 ** _Ya, Johnny jatuh cinta pada Mark. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan aneh itu menghampirinya namun ketika Mark tersenyum, Johnny tidak dapat menampik bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Eksistensi Mark di sampingnya bagai candu baginya. Dan kini Johnny harus menetapkan Taeyong sebagai ancaman bagi dirinya dan Mark._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Terima kasih, Sunbaenim, sudah mengantarku pulang", Mark sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya._**

 ** _"Tidak masalah, tapi bolehkah aku berharap imbalannya?"_**

 ** _"Ne?"_**

 ** _Manik obsidian Mark membulat. Dengan mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki, Taeyong mempertemukan bibir mereka, sontak membuat gerakan ayunan Mark terhenti._**

 ** _Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama 18 detik sebelum mereka akhirnya memisahkan diri._**

 ** _"Mark", panggil Taeyong yang seketika membuat Mark menolehmenatapnya._**

 ** _"N-ne?"_**

 ** _"Apa kau punya waktu luang akhir pekan ini?", tanya Taeyong sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Mark memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengangguk._**

 ** _"Sepertinya ada, memangnya ada apa Sunbae?"_**

 ** _Taeyong tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya._**

 ** _"Keberatan untuk kencan denganku?"_**

 ** _Senyuman Taeyong seolah menghipnotisnya untuk mengangguk._**

 ** _Dua sejoli itu tidak menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja menghancurkan hati Johnny hingga ke keping terkecil._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

Mark sendirian di lorong yang sepi itu. AC yang berhembus terlalu rendah menyentuh kulit berlapis kemeja putih sekolahnya, menghantarkan rasa dingin yang membuatnya menggigil seketika. Ia menatap pintu berbahan metal berukir angka 0107 di depan matanya. Lampu otomatis yang hanya menyinari tempatnya berdiri saja, melupakan tempat lain di sisi kiri dan kanannya tak sedikitpun menakuti dirinya meskipun detak jam di pergelangan tangannya menggambarkan pukul 10 lewat 17 menit.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaIntercom sebelum mulai meracau.

"Taeyong hyung", bisiknya sakau. Rasa dingin menyentuh epidermis keningnya yang bertemu dengan permukaan pintu berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Mark mengangkat ibu jarinya menekan bel pada intercom hingga deringnya menghiasi lorong yang sepi itu. Hatinya begitu sakit. Luka menganga di dalam sana mengirimkan impuls rasa sakit juga sesak hingga airmatanya meringsek keluar.

"Taeyong hyung", panggilnya kembali. Meskipun ia amat tahu deretan angka yang harus ia masukkan pada pengaman pintu itu, ia tetap tak melakukannya.

Mark hanya ingin Taeyong yang membukakan benda besi ini untuknya, membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

Tungkainya melemas. Hampir 24 jam tak ada secuilpun makanan memasuki lambungnya. Namun rasa sakit akibat asam lambungnya yang naik tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Mark memejamkan matanya. Punggungnya bersandar pada permukaan pintu.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, dan hyung harus membukakan pintu untukku", tak ada jawaban. Iamenarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Satu", Mark mulai menghitung. Ia juga membenturkan kepalan tangannya pada permukaan pintu.

"Dua", masih tak ada tanda pintu akan terbuka. Airmata masih mengalir di pipi Mark.

"Tiga", meskipun tangisannya mengencang, pintu itu tetap kukuh tertutup. Tangisan penuh kehancuran Mark menghiasi lorong gelap itu.

"Tiga", sambil sesekali membersit berisik, Mark mengulagi satu angka itu hingga untuk angka tiga yang kesekian puluh kalinya ia merengek, meracau, berteriak sakau.

Harusnya bukan dia yang bertingkah gila seperti ini. Harusnya bukan dirinya yang berteriak mengaku kalah di malam dingin seperti ini.

Mark sadar cintanya pada Taeyong terlalu dalam. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di setiap titik di tubuhnya.

"Kau menang, hyung. Aku mengaku kalah. _So please.. Come here and hug me.. Please.."_

Detik berikutnya mata indah itu terpejam. Tubuhnya limbung menghantam ubin nan dingin. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua orang pemuda datang dari kedua sisi. Salah satunya berada amat dekat dengan Mark. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Mark dalam kungkungan lengannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu cepat ya, Taeyong-ssi."

Taeyong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah pucat Mark, menatap Jaehyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia hanya diam, tak berniat sedikit pun berniat untuk membalas perkataan Jaehyun.

"Jika kau terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin saat ini aku yang menggantikan posisimu."

Taeyong mulai melangkah pelan, namun tak lama terhenti akibat perkataan mengejutkan Jaehyun.

"Aku membiarkanmu untuk sekarang, karena setelah aku membunuhmu nanti, Mark akan menjadi milikku seorang"

.

.

Kehadiran Taeyong dan Mark di tengah lobby rumah sakit secara tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan banyak orang. Salah satu perawat yang menyadari situasi segera membawa sebuah tempat tidur beroda menuju Taeyong. Usai membaringkan tubuh mungil Mark, Taeyong menyerahkan pemuda kesayangannya itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Taeyong merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mulai melangkah perlahan. Matanya tak terlepas dari sosok Mark yang terpejam diatas ranjang yang didorong oleh beberapa perawat.

"Halo?"

 _'Taeyong oppa?'_

Deg

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Langkahnya yang mendadak berhenti menimbulkan bunyi decitan akibat pertemuan antara sepatunya juga ubin putih nan bersih yang diinjaknya. Ia ingat suara ini. Sangat ingat malah.

Bayangan seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih menghiasi benaknya.

"Y-Yuhee?"

Terdengar suara desau tawa lembut di seberang sana.

 _'Ne, Oppa. Ini aku, Yuhee.'_

Yuhee. Park Yuhee nama lengkapnya. Wanita yang tengah berbicara pada Taeyong melalui ponsel itu adalah mantan kekasih Taeyong. Wanita yang pernah mendiami hati Taeyong sebelum Mark. Taeyong tak tahu pasti alasan kenapa Yuhee kembali menghubunginya setelah 7 tahun lalu mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Meskipun terkejut, Taeyong tetap berusaha mengontrol suaranya.

"Ada apa?", suaranya berubah dingin.

 _'Tidak ada̶ '_

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan akan kututup telfonnya"

'̶ _Aku merindukanmu.'_ , ujar gadis itu cepat setelah Taeyong memotong kalimatnya.

 _'Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, Oppa?_ ',lanjutnya. Keheningan melanda Taeyong. Matanya menatap Mark yang sedang dipasangi jarum infus tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hatinya gundah. Ia tak menyangka Yuhee akan memintanya kembali disaat perasaannya tengah kacau oleh Mark.

 _'Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Oppa. Tapi kuharap kau akan memikirkannya. Aku mencintaimu, Oppa'_

Setelahnya panggilan itu terputus. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang terdiam dengan segala kegundahan hatinya. Sanggupkah ia memilih?

.

.

TBC

Hai, ada yang kangen gak? Btw Yuhee itu namkor aku lho ^^ \ditimpuk readers/

Ada yg greget ama chapter ini? Berasa sinetron banget ya.

Hedeuh. I'm so sorry for the late update. So, buat semangatin aku biar update asap, review juseyo ^^ Please make it more than 80 so that the next chapter will update soon ^^ aku rela update waktu ujian loh.. please give me many review juseyo..

With love, Rahma Desti


	8. Chapter 8

**Taeyong's Mark ( Chapter 8 −** END **)**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated : T or More(?)

.

.

Putih.

Ruangan itu dihiasi warna putih. Menunjukkan betapa sterilnya ruangan itu dengan aroma obat juga antiseptik yang pekat.

Hanya hembusan mesin penghangat ruangan juga tetes cairan infus yang mengatasi keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Lee Taeyong disana. Duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Mark yang terpejam, Taeyong menggenggam lembut jemari putih yang kini ditancapi jarum infus.

Selimut putih yang hanya menutup hingga batas perut menampakkan pakaian khas rumah sakit yang dikenakan Mark.

Lee Taeyong disana. Menatap sendu wajah pucat Mark yang lagi-lagi terluka karenanya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Meskipun secara tidak langsung, Taeyong tetap merasa bersalah karenanya. Bayangan dirinya yang menikam Mark dulu berkelibat di benaknya. Tangannya yang penuh darah dengan tubuh dingin Mark dalam pelukannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Kenangannya bersama Yuhee dulu juga masih terngiang jelas.

Taeyong tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya dilanda kalut dan dilemasaat ini. Meskipun ia meragukan perasaannya untuk Yuhee hanya sekedar rindu. Karena ia yakin ia sangat mencintai Mark. Dan ia harus memutuskan pada siapa hatinya tertambat.

Lenguhan Mark menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Refleks ia segera bangkit dan menuntun jemarinya mengusap surai Mark yang sedikit basah oleh peluh.

Mata indah kesukaan Taeyong itu perlahan membuka, mengerjap pelan mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan.

"H-hyungie?", suara Mark begitu pelan. Namun meskipun begitu, Taeyong dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Ya. Aku disini, sayang. _I'm here.",_ ujar Taeyong dengan senyum lembutnya. Jemarinya masih setia mengusap kening Mark yang sedikit berkerut menahan pusing yang mendera. Mengecup pelan puncak kepala Mark frekuentif.

Taeyong tersentak ketika telinganya menangkap suara isakan. Mark-nya menangis.

"H-hey baby. Ada apa? Ada yang sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?", tanya Taeyong panik namun Mark justru menggeleng.

Taeyong mendesah lega sambil meraihtubuh Mark ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssstt, tidak apa-apa. _I'm here, see? I'm here, baby lion_ ", Taeyong berujar menenangkan.

"Jangan pergi lagi. I _'m sorry so i beg you please don't leave me_."

Taeyong mengusap punggung Mark lembut.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku janji.", balas Taeyong sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia akui ia memang tak bisa lepas dari Mark. Pun sebaliknya. Karena mereka telah terikat oleh sebuah benang merah bernama cinta.

.

.

Johnny menurunkan jemarinya dari gagang pintu dengan tulisan Mark Lee disampingnya. Meskipun buram, kaca di pintu itu tetap menampakkan adegan romantis dua sejoli di dalamnya.

Haruskah ia menyerah? Karena meskipun ia menunggu seribu tahun pun Mark tak akan membalas cintanya.

Johnny melangkah tanpa suara menuju tempat sampah di sudut lorong berubin putih itu, melemparkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sebelumnya berada di tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan di dalam saku, ia melenggang keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit itu, mengabaikan tatapan kagumpara perawat.

Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas benda pipih berbahan metal itu. Seketika maniknya membola membaca pesan yang ternyata dikirim oleh Jaehyun. Jemarinya mengepal erat. Benaknya melayang pada Mark. Sanggupkah pemuda itu bertahan tanpa Taeyong?

.

.

Mark menutup rapat mulutnya ketika Taeyong menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur khas rumah sakit itu. Ayolah, melihatnya saja Mark sudah mual apalagi menelannya.

"Ayolah, Mark. Kau harus makan, baby", Taeyong memasang raut memelasnya berharap Mark akan menurut, namun nyatanya pemuda manis itu justru mengernyit.

" _I won't eat that thing. It looks disgusting, hyungie_ "

" _But you have to eat, Markie, my love, my baby lion_ ". Sekilas, pipi Mark dibuat merona oleh panggilan Taeyong.

"Lambungmu terluka. Itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa makan makanan lain selain bubur. Ayolah, sayang. Lima suap saja, okay?"

"Dua", tawar Mark yang dibalas gelengan oleh Taeyong.

"Tiga?"

"Lima atau aku akan pergi", ujar Taeyong tegas membuat Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hampir saja Taeyong bersorak jika tidak mengingat Mark akan merengek lagi nantinya.

"Tapi pinjam ponsel hyung. Aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku dari benda menjijikkan itu."

Taeyong hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Mark.

"Memangnya ponselmu kemana?", Taeyong bertanya sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur kearah Mark yang langsung diterimanya dengan berat hati.

"Di dalam tas, kurasa"

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti. Jemarinya terus bergerak menyuapi Mark. Sesekali ia mengusap sudut bibir Mark yang terdapat sisa bubur dengan ibu jarinya. Mark bahkan lupa sudah berapa suapan yang ia telan karena terlalu larut dalam memainkan ponsel Taeyong. Sementara Taeyong hanya tertawa dalam hati sembari berharap Mark tak menyadarinya.

Pada akhirnya Mark tetap tak menyadarinya. Taeyong meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu kembali ke atas nampan di meja nakas, mengulurkan segelas air pada Mark yang langsung ditandas habis oleh pemuda manis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Mark dibuat terkejut oleh ponsel Taeyong yang berdering. Melihat nomornya tidak memiliki identitas, Mark segera mengulurkannya pada sang empunya.

Taeyong menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih sambil mengusak surai Mark sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Mark sibuk memainkan jemari Taeyong, membandingkannya dengan jemarinya yang mungil sementara Taeyong berbicara pada si penelpon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana", dilanjutkan dengan gumaman, kalimat itu mengakhiri komunikasi Taeyong dengan si penelpon.

"Hyung akan pergi?", suara Mark mengalihkan atensi Taeyong. Ia usap pelan pipi Mark yang masih merona pucat itu lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Boleh kan? Aku janji hanya sebentar."

Raut sedih Mark membuat Taeyong tak tega untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Cheesecake medium"

"Huh?", kening Taeyong berkerut bingung.

"Pulangnya hyung harus belikan aku cheesecake ukuran medium. Plus vanilla milkshake. _Deal_?"

Taeyong tergelak. Ia mengangguk sambil terus tertawa. Ia tak menyangka Mark bisa bertingkah menggemaskan.

Setelah menghadiahi Mark dengan kecupan di kening juga bibirnya, Taeyong pun meninggalkan pemuda manis itu.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi gemerincing ketika Taeyong mendorong pintu kaca kafe bernuansa vintage itu. Aroma pastry juga coklat memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sudut matanya dapat menangkap seorang gadis bersurai hitam tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sontak saja ia melangkahkan tungkainya kesana.

"Aku kira oppa tidak akan datang.", ujar gadis itu dengan senyum di wajah berparas manis miliknya. Gadis itu tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ya, gadis itu adalah Yuhee, mantan kekasih Taeyong. Gadis itu tampak cantik dalam balutan dress selutut berwarna mint dengan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai bebas.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?", tanya Taeyong to the point membuat Yuhee meringis pelan.

"Oppa sibuk ya? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu merindukan oppa. Sekaligus tidak sabar dengan jawaban oppa. Sekali maaf ya, oppa.", rautmenyesal tergambar jelas di wajah Yuhee, membuat Taeyong mendesah pelan.

Kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir berpoles lipstik pink itu berhasil membuat Taeyong tersentak.

"Aku tahu oppa pasti akan menolakku. Oppa terlihat tidak nyaman seolah ada yang sedang menunggu oppa sekarang. Apa aku benar?", meskipun tersenyum, Taeyong tetap dapat melihat binar kesedihan di mata Yuhee. Ia tak tega, namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Ya, namanya Mark. Dia sedang sakit, itu sebabnya aku terlambat. Maaf Yuhee-ah."

Yuhee menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Oppa. Bisa bertemu denganmu saja aku sudah senang. Dia pasti manis sekali sampai oppa jatuh hati padanya. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

Taeyong tertawa pelan. Ia sempat takut gadis di hadapannya ini akan marah atau menangis. Meskipun seorang gadis, Yuhee tetaplah Demion yang kuat.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu, Yuhee-ah. Awalnya aku menyukainya karena alasan itu, namun lama-kelamaan −"

"Oppa jatuh cinta padanya. Aku benar-benar akan memukul Oppa jika sampai sekarang masih sama.", ancam Yuhee membuat Taeyong sedikit bergidik . Mereka kemudian terdiam sebelum Yuhee kembali berbicara.

"Iblis itu sudah datang ya?"

Taeyong menatap Yuhee sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Lalu apa rencana Oppa?", Yuhee kembali bertanya.

"Aku sempat berpikiran bodoh dengan menyerahkan Mark pada sahabatku yang juga mencintainya. Namun masalahnya justru semakin rumit. Aku tidak bisa jauh darinya.", Taeyong tersenyum miris. Sementara Yuhee memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Dasar bodoh! Ternyata Oppa sama sekali tidak berubah ya? Oppa justru akan kehilangannya jika berpikiran pendek seperti itu. Karena dia akan meninggalkan Oppa, sepertiku."

Ya, hubungan mereka kandas juga karena alasan yang sama. Pada akhirnya Yuhee marah dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Itu sebabnya kini aku kembali padanya. Maafkan aku karena dulu aku tidak mencegahmu pergi, Yuhee-ah."

Yuhee diam. Pandangannya mulai buram oleh airmatanya yang siap tumpah. Jujur hatinya sakitsaat Taeyong sama sekali tidak mencegahnya saat itu. Namun cinta tak harus memiliki bukan? Setidaknya ia pernah menjadi penghuni hati Taeyong. Dan kali ini ia harus membiarkannya bahagia bersama orang lain.

"Oppa harus berjanji oppa takkan pernah melepaskan Mark lagi. Cukup aku yang merasakannya. Oppa harus berjuamg demi dirinya. Arrachi?", bersamaan dengan itu setetes airmata jatuh menuruni pipi putih Yuhee.

Cinta itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi perpisahan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

Taeyong tak bisa berhenti tersenyum gemas melihat Mark yang tengah sibuk memakan cheesecake-nya. Beruntung dokter mengizinkannya memakan makanan tinggi gula itu. Taeyong tak sanggup membayangkan rengekan Mark juga matanya yang seperti anak kucing dibuang itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, sayang. Takkan ada yang mengambilnya darimu", ujar Taeyong sembari mengusap sudut bibir Mark yang terdapat sisa krim. Mark hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jaehyun dalam balutankemeja putihnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya," _Wow hyung, red rose? Is that for me?"_

Jaehyun mengulas senyum lalu mengangguk, "Ya. Kau tidak suka ya?", raut wajah Jaehyun membuat Mark tak tega meskipun sebenarnya ia tak begitu menyukainya karena terlalu identik dengan wanita.

"Ya/Tidak", Mark sontak mencubit lengan Taeyong sambil mendelik. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaehyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku suka kok hyung. Terima kasih bunganya."

Mark berbohong. Tapi meskipun begitu, ada satu bunga yang ia suka. Mawar putih.

.

.

Tatapan tajam Taeyong yang tertuju padanya tak Jaehyun gubris. Ia lebih memilih duduk di samping ranjang Mark sambil mengobrol bersama pemuda manis itu.

Namun akhirnya Jaehyun mulai jengah ditatapi seperti itu. "Lupakan masalah kita sejenak, Taeyong-ssi. Aku janji dia takkan terluka."

Mark menatap bingung Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Siapa dia yang mereka bicarakan? Masalah apa?

"Hey, ada yang ingin memberitahuku 'dia' itu siapa? Kalian tampak mencurigakan.", obsidian Mark yang memicing justru membuat pemuda itu tampak semakin manis. Membuat senyuman terulas di wajah tampan dua orang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, sayang. Habiskan cheesecake-mu. Aku tidak mau ada yang merengek memintaku menghabiskannya. Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis. Yah, meskipun kau juga termasuk kategori manis."

Taeyong tergelak melihat pipi Mark yang merona.

"Jangan khawatir, Mark. Aku bisa membantumu."

Tatapan Mark langsung berbinar mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan momen di depannya. Ia putuskan untuk merahasiakan identitas Jaehyun yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Taeyong sangat ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Mark, namun ia tak ingin senyuman dan tawa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini sirna. Ia tak ingin Mark bersedih nantinya. Kebahagiaan Mark adalah yang terpenting.

Karena Mark adalah segalanya untuk seorang Lee Taeyong.

.

.

Hanya terdapat dua insan di dalam ruangantersebut. Taeyong sibuk memandangi wajah manis Mark yang terpejam. Senyuman tersungging di wajah tampan Taeyong. Berbanding terbalik dengan manik onyx-nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Mark. Meskipun nanti kau akan melupakanku, tetaplah ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu. _I love you, my baby lion_."

Setetes airmata jatuh menuruni pipi Taeyong. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mark, mencium bibir manis favoritnya itu lama sebelum beralih mengecup kening Mark hingga akhirnya menghilang setelah ponsel hitam miliknya kini berada di tangan Mark.

.

.

Ponsel itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Matanya memanas, pandangannya memburam oleh airmatanya yang siap tumpah. Luka di hatinya kembali berdarah. Begitu banyak hingga memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak.

 _._

 _Hai my lovely Mark. Saat kau mendengar pesan ini mungkin aku sedang bertarung dengan iblis itu. Atau yang paling buruk, mungkin aku sudah mati._

 _._

Mark melepas paksa jarum infus yang tertancap di punggung tangannya. Tergesa-gesa turun dariranjangnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang kacau, ia berlari. Lorong, tangga hingga lorong lagi. Tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Taeyong.

 _._

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin merahasiakan hal ini lebih lama, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Kau tahu siapa iblis yang bisa membunuhku? Dia Jaehyun. Kau pasti terkejut kan?_

 _._

Johnny menarik lengan Mark yang hampirnya tertabrak mobil. Wajah manisnya telah basah oleh airmata. Mata bulat itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hyung.."

"Bawa aku ke tempat Taeyong hyung.."

Johnny memang takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Mark. Oleh sebab itu ia hanya bisa menurutinya.

 _._

 _Aku yakin kau sedang menangis saat ini. Berhentilah Mark.. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu kan? Jadi tersenyumlah. Jangan terlalu sering melupakan sarapanmu. Selalu pakai pakaian hangat jika keluar rumah meskipun sekarang musim semi. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bunga Cherry blossom berguguran. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin._

 _Dan ada satu hal lagi. Mungkin setelah aku mati, kau akan , kuharap kau tetap ingat bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Mark._

 _I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Mark._

.

Sakit.

Itulah yang saat ini Mark rasakan. Melihat pedang Jaehyun menancap di dada kiri Taeyong membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mark dapat melihat Taeyong tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Bibir berlumuran darah itu merapalkan satu kata. Satu kata yang membuat airmata berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi Mark.

 _._

 _Mianhae_

 _._

Mark berlari agar tubuh penuh luka itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Matanya terpejam tak peduli dengan Mark yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

"Taeyong hyung! A-andwae hyung.. Hyung, bangunlah.. Kumohon.. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini.."

"HYUNG!"

Menangis, berteriak, meracau. Hanya itulah yang bisa Mark lakukan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Taeyong yang menumpukan beban kepalanya pada bahu Mark.

" _Hyung, please stay with me_ ".

Kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda khas _Cherry Blossom_ itu berterbangan bersama angin. Pun dengan tubuh Taeyong yang perlahan berubah menjadi butiran kecil. Tak ada yang bisa Mark lakukan untuk menahannya. Ia hanya menangis menyaksikan tubuh Taeyong yang perlahan menghilang.

Mark kemudian berlari mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh, mencari aplikasi perekam suara. Ia harus tetap mengingat Taeyong.

"Namanya Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Jangan lupakan mata indahnya, senyumannya yang tampan. Ingatlah bahwa Mark Lee milik Lee Taeyong. Kau mencintainya. Kau sangat mencintainya. _Remember that you're Taeyong's Mark_."

Setelahnya tubuh mungil Mark limbung dan langsung ditangkap oleh Johnny.

Jaehyun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap wajah Mark yang tengah terpejam di pelukan Johnny. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi butiran seperti Taeyong.

Jadi seperti ini akhirnya? Pada akhirnya Jaehyun tetap tak bisa memiliki Mark. Karena tugasnya hanyalah membunuh Taeyong. Ia harusnya tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Mark, agar ia tak merasakan sakitnya. Namun semuanya terlambat. Pada akhirnya ia juga mati bersama Taeyong karena tugasnya telah selesai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mark"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Jaehyun sebelum menghilang. Setidaknya ia tidak mendapatkan tatapan benci Mark.

.

.

Johnny menumpukan tubuh Mark pada lengan kekarnya. Ia menatap langit diatasnya yang berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Terima kasih telah percaya padaku, Taeyong-ah."

.

.

 ** _'Aku tahu kau takkan mengikuti rencanaku. Tapi ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Kau takkan bisa mencegah kematian Taeyong, Johnny-ah. Karena malam ini aku akan membunuhnya. Setelah itu, aku juga akan membunuhmu. Bersiaplah'_**

 ** _Taeyong mengembalikan ponsel Johnny pada pemiliknya setelah membaca pesan dari Jaehyun._**

 ** _"Maaf, Taeyong-ah. Kau tahu aku juga mencintai Mark. Sekarang aku sadar. Mark takkan pernah membalas cintaku, jadi aku menyerah. Aku akan membantumu nanti malam.", Johnny berkata yakin. Ia memutuskan untuk menjaga kebahagian Mark._**

 ** _"Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Tapi kuharapkau tidak membantuku, Johnny. Lindungi saja Mark. Kau tahu dia pasti akan bertindak gegabah. Lindungi dia untukku, dan kita impas."_**

 ** _Manik Johnny membola, "B-bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindunginya? Kau tahu−"_**

 ** _"Kau bisa.", ujar Taeyong cepat memotong kalimat Johnny._**

 ** _"Kau bisa melindunginya, Johnny. Karena itu, aku percaya padamu", lanjutnya. Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Begitu pula Johnny. Satu objek ditangkap oleh mata mereka. Jaehyun._**

 ** _"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamar Mark.", Taeyong mengambil paperbag berisi cheesecake di atas pembatas atap yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menepuk pundak Johnny sebelum menghilang._**

.

.

Johnny memang mencintai Mark, ia ingin memiliki Mark, namun bukan seperti ini caranya. Tidak dengan kematian Taeyong.

Ia kembali menatap wajah Mark, mengecup kening pemuda manis itu sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Kau harus kembali, Taeyong-ah. Sampai saat itu tiba, akan kujaga Mark untukmu."

.

.

END


	9. Chapter 9

**Taeyong's Mark ( Sequel )**

Main cast: Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, Johnny Seo, other NCT member, and OC

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy

Rated : T or More(?)

.

.

 _'Namanya Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Jangan lupakan mata indahnya, senyumannya yang tampan. Ingatlah bahwa Mark Lee milik Lee Taeyong. Kau mencintainya. Kau sangat mencintainya. Remember that you're Taeyong's Mark.'_

.

Mark memutar kembali rekaman suara itu, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar suaranya. Namun nyatanya benar. Itu adalah suaranya. Tapi anehnya, ia tak mengingat kapan ia merekamnya juga siapa Lee Taeyong itu.

"Aneh. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Lee Taeyong?", gumamnya pelan sambil menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya. Sudah hampir setahun ia mencoba mengingat Taeyong ini, but he still have no idea.

" _Knock Knock_ ", suara baritone itu menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan berlari menerjang pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

" **Johnny hyung** "

.

.

" _Hyung, i've been trying so hard to remember who the hell that Taeyong is, but i still have no idea who he is. Its hurting my head. I feel that my brain gonna explode."_

Johnny hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah beribu kali mendengar rekaman suara itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Mark, namun ia tak ingin Mark sedih nantinya.

Johnny tak tahu persis bagaimana ia bisa mengingat Taeyong sementara yang lainnya tidak. Ia butuh waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Mark. Dan itu bukan sekarang.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika itu menyakitimu, Mark. Sudah sarapan? Kita hampir terlambat ke prodigium". Sontak Mark menoleh pada jam digital di meja nakasnya. Matanya membola.

"Hyung, kau terlambat ke acara kelulusanmu!"

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sendirian, Mark? Aku bisa mengantarmu dulu jika kau mau.", gurat khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah Johnny. Langit kota Seoul tampak gelap, siap menjatuhkan ratusan kubik air yang siap membasahi jalanan.

Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Mark pulang sendirian. Yah, meskipun halte bus letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku akan naik bus. Bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu.", Mark tersenyum manis dan mengecup kilat pipi Johnny sebelum berlari menjauh dari Johnny. Gerakannya mulai melambat ketika ia sampai ke jalan raya. Ia melangkah perlahan di trotoar bersama pejalan kaki lainnya.

Hujan mulai turun dengan cukup deras. Mark segera memasang kupluk hoodie abu-abunya. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan earphone ke telinganya sambil berjalan.

Dari arah berlawanan, terdapat seorang pria yang Mark akui sangat tampan dengan pakaian serba hitamnya juga payung dengan warna senada yang melindungi tubuhnya.

Ketika jarak mereka hampir berdampingan, dalam sebuah gerakan lambat, mereka saling melirik. Timbul rasa asing namun terasa familiar ketika mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya terputus.

Mark berusaha menepis perasaan aneh yang berkelibat di dadanya dengan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria misterius itu yang justru membalikkan punggungnya dan menatap punggung Mark yang perlahan mengecil. Pria itu tersenyum, namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan juga kerinduan yang mendalam.

.

.

"Ya, aku sedang mencarinya di kamar Johnny hyung, Noona.", Mark mengapil ponselnya diantara bahu dan rahangnya sementara kedua tangannya membuka dan memeriksa laci nakas di samping ranjang Johnny.

Mark tersenyum aneh ketika benda yang diminta sang kakak berhasil ia temukan. Sebuah map berisi data-data yang tak Mark mengerti.

" _I Found it, Noona_.", lapor Mark dengan suara yang begitu ceria. Ia merasa bangga bisa menolong sang kakak. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar kala sang kakak memujinya sebelum memutuskan panggilannya. Namun senyumannya berganti dengan kernyitan bingung ketika manik coklatnya menangkap sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam tak jauh dari tempat ia menemukan berkas milik Evelyn tadi.

"Ini ponsel siapa ya?", tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tangannya bergerak membolak-balikan ponsel itu. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika ponsel itu menyala setelah ia menekan tombol powernya. Ia tak menduga ponsel itu masih aktif. Danseketika matanya membola. Kenapa wallpapernya adalah foto dirinya bersama pria misterius yang ia temui kemarin lusa?

"Lee Taeyong?"

.

.

 _Hai my lovely Mark. Saat kau mendengar pesan ini mungkin aku sedang bertarung dengan iblis itu. Atau yang paling buruk, mungkin aku sudah mati. Sebenarnya aku ingin merahasiakan hal ini lebih lama, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Kau tahu siapa iblis yang bisa membunuhku itu? Dia Jaehyun. Kau pasti terkejut kan?_

 _Aku yakin kau sedang menangis saat ini. Berhentilah Mark.. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu kan? Jadi tersenyumlah. Jangan terlalu sering melupakan sarapanmu. Selalu pakai pakaian hangat jika keluar rumah meskipun sekarang musim semi. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bunga Cherry blossom berguguran. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin._

 _Dan ada satu hal lagi. Mungkin setelah aku mati, kau akan , kuharap kau tetap ingat bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Mark._

 _I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Mark_.

.

Satu lagirekaman aneh yang ia temukan. Mark tak tahu kenapa suara itu terasa familiar di telinganya. Ketika suara baritone itu menelusup ke telinganya, hatinya berdesir perih. Tanpa ia tahu alasannya.

Mark duduk di ranjangnya, menatap layar ponsel itu yang masih menampilkan foto dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi sosok yang ia duga sebagai Taeyong yang juga ada dalam rekaman suaranya.

Mark bertanya-tanya, apakah ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah hingga ia melupakan semua hal tentang Taeyong? Namun tak hanya dirinya, sang kakak juga tak mengenal siapa itu Lee Taeyong. Hanya Johnny lah harapannya, namun pemuda tinggi itu tampak bimbang.

Mark bertanya-tanya kenapa ia menangis seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga? Kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak? Kenapa hatinya terasa amat sakit seolah memiliki luka yang berdarah? Kenapa ia merasa merindukan seseorang?

Saat itu Mark menghabiskan malamnya dengan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, menangis kencang sambil memukul dadanya yang sesak berharaprasa itu segera hilang. Namun nyatanya tidak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Ada apa denganku?"

.

.

Sepi.

Mark terbangun pukul 8 malam dan hanya sepi yang ia dapati. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya, melihat apakah ada pesan dari Johnny atau Evelyn. Dan benar saja, mereka berdua kompak mengatakan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Johnny menginap bersama temannya dan Evelyn harus lembur di kantornya.

Pemuda dengan paras manis itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar di lemarinya.

Wajahnya sembab. Matanya bengkak efek menangis tadi. Membuka lemarinya, Mark mengambil hoodie hitam dan celana training senada juga pakaian dalam yang kemudian ia hempaskan ke atas ranjangnya sebelum dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mark untuk menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia bukan kakaknya yang bisa mandi hampir satu jam lamanya. Mark hanya butuh waktu paling lama setengah jam dan pintu kamar mandi yang berwarnacoklat itu pun terbuka, menampilkan dirinya yang dalam keadaan basah dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Mark memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju minimarket dekat rumahnya yang buka 24 jam.

Mark mendorong pintu kaca itu, tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan sang kasir sebelum meraih keranjang di samping meja kasir.

Mark meraih sekotak susu dan jus, sereal, juga beberapa camilan dan peralatan mandi. Setelah mengambil apa saja yang ia perlukan, Mark segera menuju ke meja kasir. Ia mengetukkan ujung sepatunya pada ubin demi menghalau rasa bosan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok pemuda misterius bersurai putih yang lusa kemarin ia temui berada di bawah lampu penerang jalanan.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Mark membayar belanjaannya kemudian berlari keluar, namun sosok itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Kemana perginya?", gumamnya lirih. Matanya meredup sedih tanpa ia tahu alasannya.

Mark tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sosok itu tak jauh darinya. Memandanginya dari atap sebuah motel, melindunginya dari kejauhan.

.

.

Mark melangkah lesu menuju rumahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk tak menyadari Johnny tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan khawatir. Sesaat pemuda tinggi itu sempat tersentak saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang tak jauh di belakang Mark.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Johnny pun segera menghampiri pemuda manis nyaris cantik itu.

" _Hey Mark, what's wrong? What's happen_?", tanya Johnny bertubi-tubi. Mark mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Johnny dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya dan menerjang Johnny dengan pelukan erat.

"Aku merasa aku baru saja bertemu Lee Taeyong, tapi saat aku hampiri dia justru menghilang", sambil terisak Mark menceritakan apa saja yang mengganggu pikirannya seharian ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku, tapi aku merindukannya hyung. Rasanya sesak sekali hyung, aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa aku melupakannya?"

Tanpa sadar Johnny ikut menitikkan airmatanya. Ketika ponsel Taeyong tak ia temukan dalam lacinya, pikiran Johnny langsung tertuju pada Mark. Itu sebabnya ia menunggu pemuda manis itu di depan pintu rumahnya.

Ia ingin membantu Mark, _but he doesn't know how_. Dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Mark, mengusap punggungnya dan mengecupi surainya. Dalam hatinya Johnny merapalkan doa agar ucapan Mark tentang Taeyong itu benar-benar nyata. Karena ia tak sanggup lagi melihat Mark terluka. Hanya Taeyong lah yang bisa melindunginya.

Johnny mendongak menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

 _'Cepatlah kembali, Taeyong-ah. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu.'_

.

.

Langkah kaki Mark membawanya pada pantai yang terkenal di Jumunjin, provinsi Gangwon ini. Ombak berdebur begitu kencang, pun dengan anginnya membuat suasana pantai tampak sepi. Menyisakan Mark bersama angin laut yang bertiup.

Karena kondisi hatinya yang sedang kacau, Johnny mengajaknya berlibur hingga akhirnya ia terdampar ke tempat ini. Johnny masih berada di penginapan saat Mark memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Angin yang berhembus kencang meniup surai Mark. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar ketika hawa dingin menyengat kulitnya yang berlapiskan kemeja putih tipis yang panjangnya hampir setengah paha, juga riped jeans yang membalut kakinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir,"Johnny hyung bilang kau akan selalu muncul ketika aku dalam bahaya. Apa jika aku menenggelamkan diriku disini kau akan datang, Taeyong-ssi?"

Mark melangkahkan kakinya maju hingga jaraknya dengan lautan semakin menipis.

"Aku merindukanmu", gumamnya begitu pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, membuat setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sepersekian detik selanjutnya, manik coklatnya terbuka lebar. Sepasang lengan memeluk pinggang berlekuk sempurnanya dari belakang. Ia merasa familiar dengan pelukan ini juga aroma tubuh sang pelaku.

"Taeyong−", belum sempat Mark menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya telah lebih dulu dibalikkan. Tanpa Mark duga sebelumnya, pemuda bersurai putih itu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Awalnya Mark terkejut, namun akhirnya ia terbuai. Kedua lengannya mengalung pada bahu pemuda bersurai putih dengan mata terpejam menikmati lumatan lembut yang menerpa bibirnya. Tubuh mereka begitu rapat hingga Mark merasakan hangat. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya terlepas.

"Kenapa saat itu kau menghindar?", tanya Mark. Lengannya masih setia mengalung di bahu Taeyong, pun dengan lengan Taeyong di pinggangnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku takut padamu", Mark tergelak. Suara tawanya bagai sebuah melodi yang begitu indah di telinganya. Membuatnya tersenyum seketika.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat hyung takut padaku?"

"Aku takut aku akan menerkammu saat itu juga", jawaban Taeyong sontak membuat Mark merona hingga Taeyong gemas dibuatnya.

Taeyong semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan menggesekkan hidung mereka gemas.

"Kau melupakan banyak hal tentangku, Mark. Suatu saat ketika kau mengingat semuanya, kau akan tahu alasan aku menghindar darimu.", Mark mengangguk perlahan. Ia mendongak demi menatap wajah tampan Taeyong.

"Terima kasih.. Sudah kembali", ujar Mark tulus. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan kembalinya Taeyong. Setelah semalam Johnny menceritakan banyak hal yang membuat hatinya sakit, kini rasa sakit itu telah sirna, berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Ia memang belum mengingat semuanya. Namun ia ingat satu hal.

Ia mencintai Taeyong, _and he was Taeyong's Mark forever_.

.

.

Johnny mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Namun semakin ia mengusapnya, airmatanya justru jatuh semakin deras. Ia tertawa getir.

"Sial. Kenapa aku menangis?", tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dari kejauhan ia menatap pasangan Taeyong dan Mark yang saling berpelukan. Mereka tampak bahagia. Dan itu tandanya ia harus merelakan Mark. Asalkan Mark bahagia, tak masalah hatinya terluka.

Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak dari sana. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Johnny hyung!"

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan−

 _bruk_

Ia tersentak ketika Mark memeluknya erat. Ia melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Taeyong yang tak jauh darinya dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan.

Mark kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum.

"Hyung.. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Maaf jika aku pernah menyakiti perasaanmu. _You deserve to get better than me_ , hyung. Berbahagialah.", usai mengatakan itu, Mark menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kilat pipi Johnny sebelum kembali berlari ke pelukan Taeyong.

Mark benar, mungkin pemuda manis itu memang bukan takdirnya. Namun ia yakin suatu saat ia akan mendapatkan cintanya meskipun tidak lebih baik dari Mark. Karena bagi Johnny, Mark tetaplah yang terbaik bagi hatinya.

.

.

Quebec.

Entah kenapa Mark justru memilih kota itu dibanding Vancouver tempat dimana ia dilahirkan. Mungkin karena pohon maple-nya. Ya, daun maple tengah berguguran di sebuah taman di kota itu. Taman itu benar-benar indah. Ia tak bisa berhenti berlari demi menangkap helai daun berwarna oranye itu.

Orang-orang mengatakan jika ia bisa menangkap daun maple yang jatuh, maka orang yang sedang bersamanya akan menjadi jodohnya. Mark tak begitu percaya, namun apa salahnya mencoba.

Ia bahkan menghiraukan teriakan Taeyong yang memintanya berhenti berlari dan melompat-lompat. Manik matanya berbinar ketika sehelai daun jatuh kearahnya. Ia melompat demi meraihnya namun ia justru tergelincir. Daun maple itu ditangkap oleh Taeyong yang saat ini tengah menopang tubuh Mark yang hampir menghantam tanah.

"Wah, hyung mendapatkannya! Yeay!", Mark bersorak heboh dan hampir saja kembali melompat jika saja Taeyong tak menahannya.

"Kau bilang kau tak percaya mitos itu?", Taeyong memberikan daun maple itu pada Mark, yang langsung disambut pekikan ceria pemuda manis itu.

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya menyenangkan ketika mencoba menangkapnya"

"Setidaknya jangan sambil melompat, Mark. Ingat umurmu", kata-kata Taeyong membuat Mark merengut.

"Aku baru 23 tahun bulan agustus nanti, hyung. Aku belum setua itu. Kata-kata itu harusnya untukmu", cibir Mark. Taeyong memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Okay, tapi setidaknya ingat kau sedang hamil, Mark", Mark sontak memeluk perutnya.

"Wah, kau benar hyung! Baby, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Taeyong menepuk keningnya. Menampakkan sebuah cincin berwarna silver tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin yang sama juga tersemat di jari manis Mark yang sibuk mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Tak lama kemudian Mark menatap Taeyong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

' _Moodswing_ sialan!', umpat Taeyong dalam hati.

"Hyung, baby baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Mark sambil membersit pelan. Taeyong hanya mendesah, meraih jemari Mark dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Ya, dia baik sayang. Jadi jangan melompat lagi,okay?"

Mark mengangguk imut,"Okay, tapi cium dulu.."

Oh, ingatkan Taeyong untuk berterima kasih pada bayinya ketika lahir nanti karena sudah membuat sang ibu menjadi menggemaskan seperti ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Taeyong mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Dengan latar romantis yaitu daun maple yang berguguran, mereka berciuman. Tanpanafsu, hanya sekedar mengungkapkan kebahagiaan mereka yang enam bulan lagi akan semakin lengkap dengan hadirnya sang buah hati di tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Cerita sedih mereka berakhir? Entahlah. Baik Taeyong maupun Mark sama-sama berharap akan hal itu. Namun jika memang mereka harus menghadapinya, Mark akan melakukannya bersama Taeyong. Cause they love each other. And it always be.

 **Cause he was Taeyong's Mark.**

.

.

FIN

Maaf kalo di ff ini banyak adegan based on Goblin karena jujur aku gak bisa move on dari papih Gong Yoo. Dan sekarang aku gila abis nonton rise of the guardian utk yg kesekian kalinya. Jack Frost nya mirip Taeyong banget, gila! \slapped/

Maaf kalo misalnya rambut mereka berubah-ubah karena aku lupa dan sedikit labil. Sorry for the typos, and thanks a lot for the 92 reviewers yang gak bisa aku bales reviewnya and sebutin satu-satu. Tapi aku baca semua kok. Ampe ngakak kadang bacanya. Thanks juga buat yg udah fol and fav..

Buat yang nanya aku suka Johnjae atau gk jawabannya lumayan suka, apalagi kalo ada Mark yang nempil jdi dedek bayinya, ugh i'm really love it. And hubungan jungkook ma ty cuman temen kok, kemarin ada yang nanya pan? Karena ff ini based on my last ff, demion, so aku putusin buat nyempilin jk ma v dikit biar keliatan ada hubungannya, hehe :v

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah support ff ini. Wait for my another fic, guys. Luv u all :*

with love, Rahma Desti


End file.
